The Savior and The Fox
by EternalKnight219
Summary: This is adopted from ares88's Naruto Has a New 'Pet.' However, dear fans of his story; this one will be a little different. This will be a combination of my Naruto: Savior story along with the original telling by ares88. NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Return of a Savior

_**The Savior and the Fox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: This is adopted from ares88's Naruto Has a New 'Pet.' However, dear fans of his story; this one will be a little different. This will be a combination of my Naruto: Savior story along with the original telling by ares88. NarutoXHarem.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do not own Naruto. That pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Muthafucka in charge. Also, review. Reviewing makes my heart soar with pride as a writer so please do so. Also, most OC's are owned by ares88 and yes I do have permission to adopt this.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal Speech<p>

'_Normal Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon/Jutsu**

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: The fox's thoughts and speech in his small chibi form will be normal.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Return of a Savior<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning on the road near the village of Konoha when three figures walked down the road that lead to one of the gates of the village hidden by the leaves.<p>

One of them was a white haired man. He was tall man who had dressed in red vest. He carried a large scroll on his back. He wore a headband that saying "Oil" and down his cheeks, two red lines crossed his each cheek. His wore an expression that showed he was slightly worried about something.

The second one was a young man. He wore black pants, a mesh shirt underneath a black short-sleeve shirt with the red Uzumaki Spiral and a white hoodie unzipped. His pants around his ankles were wrapped in medical tape as they approached his black sandals. The Shodai's necklace hung proudly on his neck as his new black bandana headband was barely visable under his now untamed locks. His hair had changed as his Uzumaki blood began to show as deep-red streaks appeared in his hair making it look like his head was on fire. Two bangs framed his face as he looked like a whiskered version of Minato Namikaze, save with natural red highlights. Sudden wind pushed his hair aside revealing an ugly looking, but healed scar which crossed his forehead. It had been hidden under the hair and disappeared again soon as the wind settled. Over his shoulders he had threw a long, loose, white, robe-like jacket. Beneath the jacket was a shoulder bag. The back of the cape had markings that resembled red leafs flying uncontrollably around while the hem and the sleeves were lined with red fire. On his back there was some writing reading "Promise of a life time" along with "Mirage" and "God of Flash." On his left forearm he had tied his old head protector that had the leaf symbol etched into the metal surface. The symbol was cut in half by an ugly looking fracture. He had black leather gloves with the fingers cut off so his were exposed.

On his waist laid a wakizashi. It sheath was bright orange reminding him from his old jumpsuit. There was a black, nine-tailed fox painted on the side of the sheath. The handle of the sword had bright white wrappings around it which fitted perfectly on black hilt and orange sheath. The sword laid at ease, tied to his waist with a deep red belt. Its owner gave a fox-like grin, thinking about how, soon, he would be back at home after three long years of training.

"What's so funny?" The third person asked. He had been annoyed all the way from the Land of the Wind since they had decided to finally return home.

He was most worried member of the group. It was a red haired fox, no bigger than a housecat, that could talk, well at least to one member of the group. It had hypnotically beautiful red eyes.

"Nothing," the young man said with calm voice. "Just a little happy to be back."

The oldest person in the group looked slightly more worried to his young apprentice. He had only heard some growling from the fox yet the boy had answered it like one friend to another. Even it had already been a year and a half since the third person had joined the group he just couldn't get used to it. It was just so strange even with a certain shinobi clan that specialized in fighting alongside with dogs.

"You should stop grinning like that," the fox growled again. "You look like some kid."

"I AM only sixteen year old, you know!" Boy snapped back.

"Fifteen," the fox corrected. "You turn sixteen in October!"

"All the more reason!" the boy yelled back. "And compared to you everyone is a kid. So stop acting all high-and-mighty."

The fox snorted and picked up the pace.

"Naruto!" the old man said to him. He had stopped and left behind from the talking two. "Could you come here for a minute?"

The blonde boy hurried to man. "What's up, Ero-sennin?"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?," the older man sighed while crying anime tears.

"I've counted five-hundred-seventy-eight times now," the fox said casually.

Naruto hold back his snort and rolled his eyes. "What is it, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"I want to talk you about something before we enter the village," the white-haired man told him and lowered his voice.

"About what?" Naruto asked even he knew what it would be about. He let out a small sigh when thinking how many times this discussion had been had.

"It's about your friend." Jiraya nodded to the little fox sitting onto ground waiting.

"What about him?" Naruto asked patiently.

"Are you sure you want to bring him in to the village?" Jiraiya asked. "You know what will happen if they found out the truth about it. The truth about you."

"I thought we've been through this. First of all!" Naruto corrected him firmly. "He's not an 'it!' He has a name. Use it!"

Jiraya gave another sigh. "It's for Kurama's own safety."

"He doesn't have the right to call me that name!" the fox growled loudly, even though he knew that old man didn't understand a word he would say. "He should call me…"

"He knows it already, so don't worry!" Naruto said calming down the little thing. "But Kurama _is_ your name. You might as well get used to it being said often. Besides, Son hates being called Yonbi."

Fox snorted and looked away. "Because I at least don't need to rely on calling myself a pompous title like he does in order to feel important."

A snort is heard from the fire-haired ninja, "And constantly referring to yourself as Kyūbi, which so happens to be _your_ title is any less pompous?"

"Touché."

"This is another thing I would want to talk about." Jiraya said back to get his attention. "You can't start a chatting to a little fox in the middle of the street! They will send the ANBU to take you to nuthouse if they see that!"

"You say that about Inuzukas all the time and I don't remember anyone who had ended up to nuthouse." He looked over to Kurama who was scratching behind his ear furiously. He couldn't but smile at the sight.

"Actually former clan head actually was…" Toad sage said scratching his chin. "Though it had nothing to do with talking with his dogs. That lady was crazy. "

"I'm not sending him away." Naruto said simply and continued to walk. "And much as I like to talk about nutty old people, which includes you if you ask me, I want to hurry so we can get back Konoha today. End of discussion."

Jiraya looked worried but nodded. "Then, I must go. I have some urgent business to take care of." And with that he vanished. "Go directly to Tsunade and wait for me there!" That was the last thing that he heard of him before he was gone.

Naruto and Kurama looked after him annoyed. They both knew where he was going; he always went on little "research" expeditions at hot springs.

Naruto gave out a sigh and looked at the fox. "Shall we?"

Kurama started to walk beside him suddenly looking a lot more settled. That old hentai's company always made him a bit more edgy.

"Are you sure we need to go there?" He asked quietly. "Now that the hentai has left us, we could try to make a run for it. We could be at the border of the Land of Fire before evening. There would be nothing in the world that would stop us."

Naruto just laughed quietly. "You can't stop joking, can't you?"

Kurama looked at him and sighed, "But that hentai had a point. How do you think people will look at me?"

"Look at you? Like cute little fox that you are," the spiky-haired boy smirked. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Kurama wasn't so sure. He had experienced these kinds of things before. And a secret as big as this, never stayed hidden. And when it was finally found out…

* * *

><p>They reached the gate soon. Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, the so deemed "eternal chunin" were sitting behind the desk and looked at Naruto curiously as he passed.<p>

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled to them and waved.

"Eehh… hi…" The two guards waved back looking confused as Naruto walked by trailed by a fox, heading into the village.

"Who… was that?" Izumo asked surprised. "I haven't seen him before."

"But he obviously knew us… didn't he?" Kotetsu confirmed. "Did we ask for his ID?"

"…no …should we stop him?"

Kotetsu shrugged and decided to go back to sleep. "I don't think so… he looks like he is going to Hokage tower directly."

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around happily. He was finally home! After long training he was finally back where he had started. He almost wanted to climb up the street light and yelled his lungs out. But he decided to waste some time. He looked quickly around and jumped over to nearest roof. He saw that there were now five faces on the Hokage Mountain. Each and every one of them looked over the village guarding it. Naruto smiled when he saw the fifth face—Tsunade of the Sannin. He looked quickly over to forth face and gave a determined nod to it. Then to the third.<p>

"I'm back Old Man. Just like I promised." He whispered to the face on the middle. "Be sure to watch over me like before won't you?"

Finally he jumped back to the street and smiled. He started walking towards the great red tower behind at the back of the village.

"So what do we do now?" Kurama asked looking around as well. He felt slightly fearful as they walked around the village.

"I guess we should go to Baa-chan's. At least that's what Ero-sennin wanted us to do." Blond and red-haired boy looked down with worry. He knew why his friend was apprehensive. Last time he had entered the village it had been to a slightly different tune. Then he extended his hand and smiled. "Come on."

Quickly the red-furred fox jumped over to his hand and climbed onto his shoulders. Naruto touched the little fox gently and gave his own fox-like grin. "Don't worry."

They walked along the street looking around the buildings. Naruto could see that the village had finally recovered from Sound Invasion. He recognized many of the streets and places around the city. But something had changed. He couldn't just figure it out.

"Was the village always this small? I had a feeling it was a whole lot bigger." he asked confused looking around.

Kurama gave a sigh and didn't answer. You can dress him, you can train him, he can even grow but he will always be that somewhat dense idiot he had always been. "Let's go already. I'm hungry and tired! Let's talk to that old hag and be over it!" He growled, clearly annoyed.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto smiled and fastened his legs movements.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha, "You should totally go out with that guy!" Tenten said with confidence to her shy friend. "He was cute and funny. What's the hold up?"<p>

A confused-looking Hinata looked down at her feet. "But Naruto-kun…" She started to argue with low voice. They were walking down the streets towards the gate.

"But nothing!" Tenten yelled annoyed. "KAMI! What is so great about that brat? He has been gone for three years already. And that's all for the better."

"But I heard that he would come back after…" Hinata tried to argue with her soft voice.

"So what?" Tenten cut her off again loudly. "Even if he comes back, he will still be the same brat as always. Think about it! Do you really want to go out with someone like that when there are a lot more hotties walking down the street. Look at that one there."

Hinata raised her head. An absolute Adonis with long, blond hair with red highlights and a fox around his shoulder was walking towards them. His face was really mature-looking but somehow familiar. He was currently looking to opposite direction from the girls so he didn't notice them but they caught a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh my god…" Tenten gulped when Naruto walked passed two girls. She got a good look at him and realized just now how good looking he really was. "Who is he?" She whispered weakly.

"He looks familiar…" Hinata said quietly. "Look. He's wearing a leaf-forehead protector on his left forearm."

Tenten nodded. "And look at that fox! Soooo cute! I haven't seen him around though. Who is he?" Naruto passed them smiling pleasantly and looking around. "Seems like he doesn't really know his way around here. "She looked around and cursed her bad luck. "If I weren't in rush I would be running after him. Same goes for you." With last look at his back, they continued their walk.

Hinata looked at the blond stranger's back for a moment longer. "Promise of a life time…" She whispered.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing! Let's get going!" Hinata said surprised and stared to walk faster.

Tenten made a promise in her mind that she would find out who this stranger was.

* * *

><p>The new and improved, but somewhat oblivious Naruto hadn't realized one thing, but Kurama had. And at the very moment they had entered the village. Almost every girl in town looked at Naruto with hungry and curious eyes. Some even eyed him with pure lust that they didn't even bother hide while others at least made some token effort to try to hide it. Kurama raised his head a bit more confidently. After all, if they were to be under constant surveillance, he could give them something to look at. He grinned internally and jumped down from blond boys shoulder.<p>

"Kurama! Where are you going!" Naruto shouted when little fox started to run towards some random group of girls. The girl's had stopped when they had seen Naruto passing by, but now they had a fox running towards them.

"Come back!"

The fox ran directly to girls and picked out his favorite; a brunette with C-cups and pretty face. He looked up to girl with heart breaking glance of his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aawww! Who are you, little guy! You are so cuuuute!" The brunette raised him from ground and hugged him closely. Fox had a perfect view down girl's shirt. Even if he wasn't a hentai like that old man that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the views when they were possible. He grinned and licked girl's neck. "Oh my god! That tickles!"

"Kurama! What are you doing?" Naruto reached them and looked at fox. Naruto then noticed the girls looking at him with unusual stares, _'Oh no. Oh you are not…' _"Come now, let's not bother these beautiful ladies anymore." He reached his hand over to fox who gave him another heart breaking look and gave a little squeak. All girls followed example and squeaked in chorus. They watched when the owner looked with his big blue eyes directly into the fox's own red ones.

Naruto looked at Kurama questioningly, _'What's the matter with you?'_

Then fox jumped back to his friend and licked his face suddenly. "Now, now, Kurama stop that! That tickles," the boy laughed. _'Something is seriously wrong with him.'_ "Sorry about my friend here." He places fox back to his original place, over his shoulders. "He normally behaves but sometimes it just runs wild."

"It's okay!" Brunette who had just hugged red furred puppy stepped forward and smiled. "It's just so cute. Is it yours?"

"Yeah. His name is Kurama." Naruto introduced little guy to girls.

"I'm Saya." Brunette said smiling happily. "And these are my friends, Kikyo, Tsumura, Gogo and Asuka. What's your name?"

Naruto bowed gracefully to each girl and smiled. "I'm-"

Kurama yipped loudly.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto looked at Hokage-tower. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting with Hokage now."

"So you are a ninja?" Saya asked sounding very interested. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I just finished my training." Naruto explained. "I just returned village today. I'm on my way to report the results to the Hokage."

"Really? So… we will… see you around?" Brunette girl asked carefully.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled lightly. Then the little fox yipped again. "I really have to go now. My sensei will kill me _'or use me as inspiration'_ if he finds out that I'm talking to group of beautiful girls. See ya!"

The group felt like their feet were swept away when Naruto rushed away waving his hand to them.

"Who… was he?" Tsumura asked after she gulped. "He was SOOOO hot."

"I don't know. He didn't tell us his name. A giant mystery..." Saya smirked. "But he said he would be staying in the village. So we will see him again."

"Did you see that fox!" Gogo asked almost tearful eyes. "Sooooo cute! I totally wanted to rip him away from you and squeeze him tightly to my chest."

"You can have the fox. I want that man." Saya said grinning wickedly. Just like a predator that had just selected its prey. "But it's obvious who will win." She looked at the others arrogantly. "The fox came to me. So I'm clearly favored to win."

Others grinned at her but decided not to give up. "May the best girl win," Asuka said with a slight smirk on her face. "And we have to hurry. When word gets out a hottie like that has appeared every single girl (and some already taken) will start to run after him."

"So let's make it clear." Saya looked at others taking the lead. "We should work together against others. I rather give him to you guys than to others."

Other girls agreed to this. "But still, we don't know anything about him? Not even his name."

"Yes we do!" Asuka said. "He's tall, handsome, blonde with red-highlights, blue-eyed. He has a perfect taste in clothing and he is a ninja." Girl smiled victoriously. "And has a cute little fox as a pet."

"But that's something everyone will find out just by looking at him! What we know about him?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

Saya nodded to herself. "He said he would be staying here. So we will see him again and then we will find out everything we need to know about him." She looked others. "Ladies, game on."

* * *

><p>Naruto felt sudden feeling of cold air blow through his shirt. <em>'What is this feeling? It's like someone's after my head? It could be… NO she is on the other side of Demon country. I've got to relax now.'<em>

"Everything alright?" Kurama asked. They had just entered the Hokage-tower and were walking up the stairs.

"Yeah sure…" Naruto replied, looking over his shoulder. "Just my imagination acting up."

At the same moment a chair flew out of the window. He recognized the window… and the chair.

"Is that…?" Kurama started to ask.

"Yes. That's Baa-chan's room alright. And chair. And window."

Suddenly a yell of pain filled the air as the chair obviously hit some unlucky guy making Naruto smile happily. "I'm home," the young man said looking up to the tower.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was drowning in her paperwork. She cursed the day that she had accepted her old team-mate's offer to become the leader of Konoha. If she had known that it would be like this all the time, she would have run away before she ever met that old pervert and that apprentice of his.<p>

'_It's certainly been an odd week.'_ She thought as she recalled all of the odd guests she had coming into the village for the upcoming Chunin Exams. _'Which are seven months from now.'_

First, was the Daimyo of Yuki/Haru no Kuni, Koyuki Kazahana, who said she was here scouting out the village for the Chunin Exams. _'Funny enough that Haruna-dono of Na no Kuni said the same thing. Then Priestess Shion of Oni no Kuni arrives in my village for the __**same**__ reason and the new Mizukage is going to attend as well, but that's to be expected. Certainly something weird going on around here.'_

She sighed and looked behind her desk. Shizune was gone at the moment, probably finding new paperwork to cause her some more pain. But now she wasn't here, Tsunade smirked. She looked around carefully before tearing open her secret drawer and smiling to herself. _'Come to mama. Hehehe.'_ The bottle of sake was waiting for someone eager to drink it. She took the bottle and sake saucer into her hands and opened the cork smiling. She poured some of transparent liquid into the cup.

"Kanpai." Woman whispered and drank. And at the moment the drink touched her tongue, which was supposed to be some good sake, flew out from her mouth all over her paperwork. "What the fuck is this!" She yelled furiously. She noticed small piece of paper in her secret draw. She grabbed it. And soon as she read it, her heart sunk. It said,

_"Your alcohol drinks have been confiscated. I took the liberty to change the sake to more healty drink. It will give you strength and will to continue your important work._

_Yours truly, _

_Shizune_

_PS. You can have your sake back when you have finished your paperwork. _

_PPS. Don't bother looking for anywhere else either. I have found ALL of them. _

_PPPS. GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK TSUNADE-SAMA!_

Tsunade scrunched the paper she had in her hands. She looked at her chair. Next thing she knew there was a broken window, her chair was missing and all her paperwork was flying out from the window. She heard knocking sound from the door.

"Enter." Tsunade gave a lovely smile and turn around. "What can I do for you."

Her smile faded away when tall good handsome young man in white robe and a fox in his shoulders entered her office. "Long time no see, Baa-chan." The man gave a wide smile. "How have you been?"

* * *

><p>Chapter END<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so this chapter is done. I know I incorporated a bit more into the harem, but guess what…I DON'T CARE! MY STORY! MINE! NO ONE ELSES! HAHAHAHA!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: Kurama's Little Secret<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Kurama's Little Secret

_**The Savior and the Fox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: This is adopted from ares88's Naruto Has a New 'Pet.' However, dear fans of his story; this one will be a little different. This will be a combination of my Naruto: Savior story along with the original telling by ares88. NarutoXHarem.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do not own Naruto. That pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Muthafucka in charge. Also, review. Reviewing makes my heart soar with pride as a writer so please do so.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal Speech<p>

'_Normal Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon/Jutsu**

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: The fox's thoughts and speech in his small chibi form will be normal.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Kurama's Little Secret and Returning Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked young man with confused feelings. If she was right, he had just called her a "Baa-chan" and that made her angry. But it was hard to be angry at such a good looking guy who even had a cute little fox, even though foxes in general were hated by the village. She leaned back at her desk and took a quick look at the man who stood in front of her<p>

He was young and had blue eyes that were slightly dull but still twinkling. He wore a white robe that reminded her of someone she had seen somewhere. He also had a sword at his waist, a wakizashi to be specific, that had an orange sheath.

"You still look the same as always," the man said, looking at her with a smile. "So does your office. I was lucky not to get hit by a flying chair just a moment ago."

Tsunade blushed remembering what had happened just a minute ago. "Excuse me but…"

Naruto walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" He couldn't help himself anymore.

Tsunade felt like dying when man's warmth washed over her, exuding pure confidence. "Excuse me but…" She tried again.

"I have something for you. Ero-sennin said I shouldn't but when I saw it, I just had to get it for you." Naruto removed his robe to reveal bag by his other side. He opened it and took something out from there.

"Ero-sennin…" Tsunade repeated quietly.

"Yeah. He went to do some 'research', but I thought he would have finished already. Here you go." The man handed over a bottle with a fox-like-grin. Tsunade almost fell out of her desk at the realization.

"Naruto!" The woman blurted. "You're back!"

"Yeah. Just today." The boy smiled before nodding to the bottle. "It's the best sake you can find from Wave country."

Tsunade looked down to the bottle and gave out yell. "Kanpai! My boy is back!" She pulled him into a strangling hug and started to jump up and down (mostly because he had brought bottle of sake). She grabbed the bottle rejoicing and running to her desk. She grabbed two glasses and smiled. "Let's drink to your return."

She poured some for Naruto who hadn't a chance to decline. They sat down on a couch where they would be less susceptible to the breeze from the broken window that was throwing papers all-around the office.

"So tell me! How was your trip? Where's that old pervert? And who's this cute guy over here? And what happened to you, especially your hair? I almost didn't recognize you for a moment." She hadn't recognized him at all, but he didn't need to know that. "Where is that old pervert? I thought you were with him?"

"Ero-sennin went to do some 'research' when we first entered the village. He told me to come here so I came." Naruto explained. He raised his glass and grinned when the strong flavor of alcohol was flushed down his throat. "I just can't take this stuff." He smirked and put down the glass.

"You are doing fine!" Tsunade shouted excitedly. She hadn't had such good sake in years. Maybe she should do some travelling herself too. "C'mon! Let's drink and have some fun! My special guy is back!"

Naruto smiled. "Good to see you too. But… don't you need to work?"

"It can wait," she said as she smiled and waved her hand. "This is more important."

At that moment the door opened and Shizune walked in her hands full of paperwork. "Tsunade-sama here is the reports from…" She froze when she saw what had happened to the office. Broken window, chair gone and papers… papers flying in the air…out of the window. A sudden gust of wind took a hold of every paper in the office and flew them out the shattered window, even those that Shizune had just brought in with her. She let out a scream of desperation and collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" She whispered trying to get a hold of herself. Then she saw how her boss had started drinking again. She had thought that she had got rid of all sake bottles. How many hidden stashes did she have? "Where did you get that?"

"My special friend here brought it with him as a souvenir." Tsunade held the sake bottle in the air and offered it to her. "C'mon! It's a special occasion!"

"Special occasion?" Shizune repeated when she took the bottle from her friend. "What? You got rid of all paperwork I sent you?"

"There's that too, but actually it's 'cause of this guy here." Tsunade pointed to Naruto who smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Shizune-neechan. You still do your best for Baa-chan," Naruto said before looking around exasperatedly. "Where is that pervert? I'm getting hungry."

"Tsunade-sama…who's that?" Shizune asked when she looked at Naruto.

The boy in question looked back at her shocked. "You're breaking my heart Nee-chan! It's only been three years. It's me Naruto." Naruto said positively glowing with another fox-like grin.

"Naruto!" Shizune looked back even more shocked. "You…you…you've changed! I couldn't recognize you without your orange jumpsuit."

Naruto faceplanted, "The first different thing you notice about me was the lack of jumpsuit?" The he smiled, "I got rid of it. I realized how stupid it must have looked when I walked around in that."

"That's an understatement." Tsunade snorted. "If you're not going to drink, then give back my bottle, Shizune!"

To both of their surprise she took a long swig of sake. Then she threw the bottle back to its owner. "I needed that." She mumbled and rose back on her feet. "Tsunade-sama?" She smiled warmly to her boss.

"Yes, sweetheart?" The elder blond asked.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY OLD HAG!" Shizune's voice echoed throughout the Hokage-tower. Then she collapsed snoring loudly.

"She really can't hold her liquor." Naruto laughed watching the snoring figure. He looked at Tsunade who was about to go on a rampage. "So how've you been, Tsunade?"

She slowly turned her head towards Naruto who was subtly preparing to run. Kurama began growling in attempts to ward of the ominous sense of impending doom.

"You haven't had the chance to tell me where exactly you picked up that little friend of yours," Tsunade asked trying to appear calm.

"It's a long story," Naruto explained.

"Very long." A voice from window added. They both looked at white haired man whose head was covered in bandages. "Yo! Tsunade! Looks like the years haven't touched you at all while we were gone."

"Where have you been?" Naruto yelled to his master. "I have been waiting almost for thirty minutes. Did you get lost or something?"

Jiraiya sighed. '_No respect whatsoever.'_ "For your information, I was on my way here when someone threw a chair out of the window! I didn't wake up 'till someone stumbled on me! Can you imagine how it feels? Can you?"

"That sucks." Tsunade laughed little nervously. "But you're here now, so we can start to talk business. How was your training? Did this boy learn anything in the last three years?"

Jiraiya jumped into room and started to perform his introduction-dance. "Who you think I am? I…the great Toad Sage, one of the great Sannin, world greatest novelist and self-proclaimed world biggest pervert! You think I could actually fail teaching someone?"

Tsunade, Naruto, and Kurama just sat there watching as Jiraiya proclaimed his perversion to the world that he was pervert. Little fox had to give it to him. Not everyone could do that.

Tsunade looked to Naruto, leaving the old man and his boasting alone. "Tell me, did you learn anything from that man?"

Naruto nodded. "Many things."

"For example… can you control Kyūbi chakra from now-on?"

Tsunade's words had many effects. The little fox raised his head…eyes widening slightly before reverting back to normal as he stared at the diamond on her forehead, he had been resting over Naruto's shoulders making him look soooo cute. Naruto's smile fainted quickly and Jiraiya stopped from boasting himself. Woman looked at them wondering what could have gone wrong.

"We don't go into details." Jiraiya started. "But we can say that there were few moments where I feared the worst." He looked over to Kurama. "And even still."

"What does he mean?" Tsunade said confused.

Naruto sighed. "It's about Kurama." He felt how the little fox walked stood up on his shoulders and jumped to the ground. "During training, something uh…happened. I almost killed Ero-sennin and passed out myself. Somehow I ended up altering the seal."

Tsunade looked terrified and looked at Jiraiya as though asking for some sort of clarification.

"I don't know much but I do know that seal has been changed." Old man explained.

"Does this mean that the Kyūbi No Yōko can escape at some point?" Tsunade looked from man to boy and back to man.

"That's just it… Baa-chan," Naruto laughed nervously. "It already did."

"WHAT! You idiot! You set a bijū free? Where is it now? Tell me now!" Tsunade started to run towards Naruto, her hand pulled back when Kurama jumped between his the two, his teeth bared at the woman. Tsunade stepped back when little fox started to glow. The Hokage couldn't believe her eyes when the little fox grew itself another tail. The growth didn't stop there; the whole fox began to enlarge. It was no longer the size of a house cat; rather, it was much closer to big dog. No longer, was it the cute little creature she saw dozing on Naruto's shoulders not ten minutes ago. "What is that?" She shouted in fear.

"Don't you dare to touch him you filthy human!" The larger fox growled angry.

"Stop Kurama! Stop!" Naruto run between the two of them and took a hold of his friend. "She didn't mean any harm. She is a good person. The closest thing I've ever had to a mother. Don't hurt her!"

The fox looked angrily at woman first before turning back to Naruto and nodding. "You are lucky this time," he said to Tsunade, his voice reverberating throughout the room. Then he started to glow with blue chakra and shrank back to his normal form with its one tail.

Tsunade looked like she was ready to faint when Jiraiya walked to her. "It is a bit much to take in. I'll give you that. Don't worry, I was there too. Naruto, I think you should introduce your friend again to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the little, red-furred fox off ground and held it in his arms. "Tsunade-baachan, this is Kurama, Kyūbi No Yōko, the great and terrible Nine-Tailed Fox."

A deafening silence filled the room.

In the corner of the room a ruby-faced Shizune rose from her alcohol induced slumber.

"Tsunade-sama, are you still partying? I believe I told you to get back to your work!"

Following a few mild attempts at glaring through her drunken haze, Shizune plopped back down onto the couch, snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>Later on, Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha while Kurama sat in his usual place over his shoulders.<p>

"That went well." Blond haired boy said depressed.

"I thought so too." Fox grinned. "Did you see her face! It was worth of millions!" Red fur creature laughed furiously.

It wasn't that funny." Naruto told him seriously but had to fight against his own smirk. "Besides, it wasn't the point. What happened after the meeting?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tsunades face was blank. You could throw a rock at her and she wouldn't notice it.<p>

"Baa-chan." Naruto whispered carefully. "Say something. You are starting to freak me out." He looked over to Jiraiya who was about to do 'health inspection' to poor sleeping Shizune. "If you don't Ero-sennin will molest your Shizune-neechan."

This made blond woman to react. She turn around and punching 'the world greatest pervert' directly in to face. Poor man flew through door and out of sight.

"Naruto! Explain!" Tsunade grabbed her assistant by hand and dragged her to couch. She lifted her easily and looked him angrily. "How in hell is the Kyūbi No Yōko is sitting in my office? Explain yourself now!"

Naruto gulped. "It's… well… how to put it…"

"We went to Kumo to train Naruto in controlling the fox's chakra." Jiraiya entered to room, his face was one big bruise.

"Why Kumo?" Tsunade asked, somewhat apprehensive about what could have happened.

"Bee." Naruto facepalmed as he remembered the eccentric rapping jinchūriki. Kurama groaned as well.

"Wait, you mean the adopted brother of the current Raikage, Killer Bee? Why would you seek him out?"

"Because he is the perfect jinchūriki. He mastered the art of synchronizing with his partner, the Hachibi."

At this, Tsunade was confused, "Synchronizing? Partner? What are you talking about?"

Jiraiya input, "In layman's terms, he can control his Biju."

"Ero-sennin, you know that they don't like it when it is put into that context." Naruto scolded.

Jiraiya deadpanned, "Now is not the time to be discussing Biju civil rights, Naruto."

Naruto ignored him and continued, "Anyway, I needed to fight the Kyuubi in order to take his chakra. I needed to be filled with love. While fighting Kyuubi, I met mom and dad."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "But…but how…"

Jiraiya smirked proudly, "Minato and Kushina left an imprint of themselves in the seal. Minato was a failsafe incase the fox tried to break free and Kushina would assist Naruto in taking the fox's chakra. That boy certainly was a one of a kind genius. Through that, we also found out what happened _that night_."

Tsunade was confused, "So you lost?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "To the contrary, I won. I was given free access to the fox's chakra without having to compete with his will. However, something went wrong and there was a large explosion that knocked us all out."

Jiraiya shrugged, "Couple days later I woke up and there was Kurama."

"Kurama?" Tsunade repeated.

"Naruto came up with the name…" White haired man hurried.

"It's my actual name." Kurama stated.

Tsunade just looked at the fox like it grew another head. Kurama smirked, "What? Can't conceive that I, or the rest of the Biju had names? Well, we do. My name is Kurama and I truly only prefer that he calls me that, but due to certain circumstances, I can make an exception."

"Anyway, he couldn't remember how or why. But there he was. Sitting in his lap looking like normal pet."

Kurama revealed his teeth in anger. "I'm not a pet!" It growled. "I HATE BEING REFERRED TO AS A PET OR A SLAVE!"

"No, you are my partner, my friend." Naruto smiled and petted him.

Old man looked to woman. "Only Naruto can control or speak with the fox."

"But I heard it talking a moment ago." Blond woman said confused.

"That's because he transformed." Naruto explained.

"Transformed?" Tsunade asked.

Boy nodded. "It appears that all the chakra and powers are still in me. But because my father's seal weakened, Kurama is able to walk outside and draw power from me at will."

Blond woman blinked. "We can talk about your parents another time… how many transformations are there? And how dangerous they are?"

"There are 9 specific transformations…"

"NINE?"

"Baa-chan, will you calm down! As I was saying, due to the fact that we have finally synched together which with the Kyuubi, has never been done before, we can both go all out. There is an initial transformation, two tailed, three-tailed, four-tailed, six-tailed, eight-tailed, and then there are the synchronized transformations which include the initial Nine-Tailed Chakra mode, the advanced Nine-Tailed Chakra mode, and the Tailed Beast Mode." Naruto stated, "When going into full synchronization, we initiate it through a fist bump."

Tsunade, who was still trying to absorb the information, stopped at the last bit, "A fist bump?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he and Kurama fist bumped, but didn't initiate any chakra, "A fist bump is the way in which jinchūriki and bijū greet and express their partnership/friendship."

"Jiraiya!" Old woman shouted furiously. "How you allowed Naruto to bring such thing inside the village? What if it starts to rampage on its own? What then? Can you control it?"

"No." Old man shook his head. "But Naruto does. I haven't seen him loose control at all."

Naruto raised his hair. Ugly looking scar showed itself. "I got this from Kurama when the explosion happened. Luckily I wore my head protector. Otherwise my head would have spilt open." He grinned.

Tsunade walked closer and took a good look at it. "I sense some evil chakra in it. Why it's not healed yet? It's not like you to gain any scars. Has your healing suffered from your 'new friend'?"

Naruto shook his head. "My body is the same but when Kurama attacked me in rage, he cut me here. I don't know exactly why but it never completely heals."

Old woman looked at it carefully. "I might be able to heal it if you stop by hospital someday." She said stepping back. "But lets leave that now." She looked over to fox that was growling loudly at her. "What prevents him going on rampage again? What if it starts to attack innocent town's people. How will you stop it? With your friendship?" She asked sarcastically but surprised when both boy and the fox nodded.

"And the fact that without my help, he won't get enough chakra for any transformations above two tails. Besides, the only reason Kurama really hated humans was because he was always either seen as a pet, a prisoner, or a slave and he hated that." Naruto added fast.

Tsunade collapsed out of exhausting herself with to much happening at short range. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Actually…" Naruto started but his teacher prevented him.

"I will take it from here. You are tired. Go to your home and rest. You can get scolded from Tsunade anytime." He grinned. "And we haven't had time alone for a long time." He smiled to woman who only hit him for reward.

"I agree. You can rest now. We can continue this talk another time."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback END<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, let's get going." Kurama growled exited now. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat first."<p>

"Sure." Naruto nodded and they both knew where his steps led them. To Ichirakus ramen stand.

* * *

><p>At same moment, a pink haired girl walked in her teacher's office. She had been told that some people had heard strange sounds inside. She knocked gently and waited. No answer. She knocked again and entered. "Tsunade-sama." She asked carefully and opened the door.<p>

She felt like punch to a face when she saw the office. Papers flying around wildly. Broken window. Empty bottle of sake was rolling in the floor and her teachers chair had vanished. And lastly…Shizune-san snoring loudly at couch.

The girl moved fast to her and touched her forehead, checking her vitals and gave out a sigh.

"You've been drinking Tsunade-sama's sake, haven't you?" Pink hair girl asked from snoring figure.

"Don't do that." Shizune mumbled in her drams. "Tsunade-sama…we can't do that…You're my friend and boss...That's so wrong…You can't touch me there."

Girl gave another sigh. She couldn't hold her liquor at all. And always started to fantasise about Tsunade. This wasn't the first time. But lucky for black hair woman in sleep, only pink haired girl knew her secret.

Girl forgot her friend and started to look around. "You made a quite a mess this time, didn't you." She looked at Shizune who was smiling happily and slightly reddish too. "I had no idea you had this in you. For a minute I thought Tsunade-sama had flipped again because those 'health drinks' of yours." She sighed. "And I will be one who cleans this."

"Tsunade-sama…that's naughty." Shizune giggled again. "Sakura-chan is too young."

Girl turned around in shock and took a step back. "You really should go out more." Sakura whispered and gulped. She grabbed her friend by the hands and threw her over her shoulders. She closed the door behind her and walked away, towards Shizune's own home.

Poor woman needed some place safe to sleep before word gets out that Hokage-sama's personal assistant was closet gay.

"Maybe Sakura-chan isn't that young after all…" Shizune mumbled as they walked away. Sakura was about to throw her out from the window.

* * *

><p>"Ossan! Give me two of your best large misos!" Naruto entered to the ramen stand and took his sit in front of the counter.<p>

"Who you are calling ossan?" Old man Ichiraku asked angrily when he suddenly noticed something weird about his new customer. Then he noticed little fox which was squirming around on his owner's shoulders. "Hey! No animals allowed!"

"Aaw! C'mon Ossan! It's my first time in three years." Blond and red haired boy asked smiling his fox-smile.

"Naruto! Is that really you! I didn't recognize you without your jumpsuit and headband!" Old man Ichiraku looked astonished. _'Everyone remembers the jumpsuit.'_

"I have my headband here." He raised his left arm. "But I don't were it anymore. It hurts too much."

"Why?" Old man asked when he was doing his best to create fast meal for his favorite customer.

"I have a painful wound in my forehead." He said and lifted his hairs. Ichiraku looked over and grimaced at the awful looking wound. It was still red and looked like it hadn't yet healed at all. "It hurts too much for me to wear this thing." He said and nodded over his old headband. The he noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's Ayame-neechan? I was hoping to see her to."

"She has a 'day off'." Cook said with weird voice. Then Naruto started to hear weird kind of muttering. "That damn brat. Trying to take my sweet little girl away from me. I would like to nail him to my wall."

The boy looked nervously over to red furred fox who smirked. "His daughter is on a date." He translated. "That's why his acting the way he is. He's afraid that he might lose her 'sweet little girl' of his. I bet she must be at the very moment sucking his…" He gave out a yelp when Naruto hit him to his head.

"Never say those kinds of things about my nee-chan." He whispered quietly. "She isn't a slut like your friends."

"Naruto… you are my only friend. Does this mean you are a slut?"

Blond boy realized how he had fallen to his own grave. Thankfully Ichiraku brought them two large bowls of ramen. "Here you go! On the house!"

"Really? Thanks Ossan! You're the best!" Naruto smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

Cook looked curiously when little fox stared to eat his own portion almost rivaling speed to boy sitting next to him. "Tell me kid, what's the story about the fox?"

Naruto gulped his mouth empty. "I… found him once when I woke up. He was sitting in my lap and now… he and I stay together. His name is Kurama."

Like a real person, fox raised his head from bowl of ramen and nodded quickly. Then he back to his food.

Naruto and cook had a lot to catching up to do. It had been three years and Naruto had a lot adventures to share. Teuchi also liked to listen like back in old days. He had still hard to believe that same orange jump suited kid who had always made cook smile was sitting in front of him. All grown up and wearing cool looking white robe and dangerous looking wakizashi in his waist. But when he had started to talk, he realized that this was Naruto Uzumaki. His number one customer and soon-to-be-Hokage. He was certain about it.

He took a quick glance to little fox witch had surprisingly good appetite. "By the way Naruto. I'm making sure that you understand, only the FIRST round was on the house. So be ready to be those four others."

Blond boy looked little depressed but nodded. "Don't worry. I have enough money to pay my tab as well." He smirked.

"Really? That's good to hear." Cook smiled happily rubbed his hands. "By the way… have you seen your friends yet? They must be worried sick about you?"

He felt sudden coldness from boy's eyes when he mentioned them. "Not yet."

Man was about to ask about the matter but was interrupted by sound of door opening and closing.

"I'm home!" Yelled tired sounding voice of a young woman. "Well, that was a waste of time. Guy was total jerk."

Naruto cover his mouth and smirked to fox. Little thing showed his teeth.

"Ayame! Come here quick! You never guess who just came in?" Man yelled to back room where you could hear someone chasing clothes and muttering herself.

"Who, some idiot like that…well hello! What can I do for you, sir?" Young woman with brown hair entered and started to correct herself. She looked quickly at her father angry that he had allowed her make complete fool out of herself in front of this good looking guy.

But Naruto only laughed. "Good to see you in long time, Ayame-neechan." He smiled happily. "You have turned into a beautiful woman, though you always were one."

Ayame blushed suddenly and tried to collect her thoughts. But she could find anything so she turned over to his father. "Do I know him?"

Teuchi started to laugh loudly. "Don't worry! It's hard to recognize this boy when he has dumped his old orange jumpsuit and grown few inches."

"That hurt!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't dump…well I did dump it! But I grew out of it. And not just few inches. You owe me another free round!"

Teuchi started to laugh as he places another bowl of ramen in front of him. "You win."

"Is that… you…Naruto-kun?" Ayama gulped. "You have grown to a MAN." She ate him with her eyes while blond boy only ate.

"Thanks Nee-chan. It's always nice to hear compliment from a beautiful lady." He gave his fox-grin. "How have you been?"

Kurama looked him and sighed. "This guy…his flirting with a girl without even realizing it."

* * *

><p>At the mean time Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking in one of the few bars that Konoha had.<p>

"So that's what happened…" Blond woman thought out loud.

White haired man nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." He took long gulp of sake and smiled. "Boy is growing up. Already a threat to Akatsuki. Thank kami Naruto stopped them from taking the Kazekage."

Tsunade was thinking. "Will Kyūbi…sorry Kurama be a problem?"

"Probably not." Jiraiya answered and nodded. "But that doesn't matter."

"Why? Surely Naruto will understand if its danger for the village-"

"No he won't." World greatest pervert looked frighteningly serious at the moment. "Not when it comes to Kurama."

"What you mean?" Old woman asked.

"It's maybe impossible to understand how Naruto has been until now. Think about it, because of the fox he hadn't any connection to outside world expect Old man Sarutobi, Ichiraku and his daughter. He was always alone." He took another gulp of sake. "And in these three years I have witnessed the scars it left to the boy."

"What 'scars' you mean?" Tsunade looked her old team-mate. "He still smiles doesn't he? I don't think there's anything wrong at him."

"That smile is a fake. Always has been." Jiraiya said coldly. "He wears it so others won't see how he really is." He gave a sigh. "I had thought that during our training I could get rid of it but there seems to be line that I cannot cross. But that Kurama can."

Woman Sannin almost choked to her sake when she heard. "What you mean?"

"Naruto has issues with trust. Sarutobi-sensei told Naruto of his parents when he was seven years old and Naruto was already better than me at Fuinjutsu two months after we left. Due to the fact that Kurama has been there his entire life, it's almost sad to say that he trusts the fox more than anyone else. I mean, if you hurt either of them you hurt both of them. You saw it today, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT! You idiot! You let a bijū free? Where is it now? I'm going to kill you!" Tsunade started to run towards Naruto her hand pulled back when Kurama jumped between his teeth to the woman. Tsunade stood back when little fox started to glow. Hokage of the Konoha couldn't believe her eyes when little fox grew itself another tail. And not just a tail. It grew bigger. It was not anymore size of a house cat, it was much closer to big dog. And it wasn't anymore looking cute. "What is that?" She shouted in fear.<p>

"Don't dare to touch him you filthy human!" Big fox growled angry.

"Stop Kurama! Stop!" Naruto run between the two of them and took a hold of his friend. "She didn't mean any harm. She's a good person. Closest thing I ever had for a mother. Don't touch her!"

Fox looked angry first at woman then back to Naruto but nodded then. "You are lucky this time." His voice echoed through the room. Then it started to glow blue chakra and shrank back to its normal size and one tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback END<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did that really seem to you like demon protecting its container? Or was it like faithful dog protecting its master and friend?"<p>

Tsunade saw the reasoning. "So what you suggest? I just let him take care of it?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"You can't be serious! What if it starts to roam freely and kill people? What then? As a Hokage I'm responsible of the village." Old woman shouted angrily. "Should I just smile to Naruto and say: it's okay. Don't worry. You can count on me!'"

Man grinned. "That sound tempting but I think you should let him take care of it. Far as I have seen it, there hasn't been a moment when Kurama wouldn't listen Naruto at all."

"Even you are calling it that?" Tsunade looked carefully her old friend.

"Well… I personally think it's much better call it 'Kurama' than 'Kyūbi No Yōko. That could be little… disturbing among the people of the village. Plus, that is his real name."

"You suggest that I keep 'Kurama' as a secret from others?" Woman asked looking disturbed. "But if it starts to roam free or found out-"

"In the first case, Naruto will take care of it. In the second case… I won tell anyone. You won't tell anyone… Naruto wont DEFINATELY tell anyone. And Kurama can't talk anyone other than him soo… sounds pretty foolproof to me."

Tsunade, somewhat annoyed at Jiraiya's dismissal, then asked, "So what level is he?"

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a look, "He could take your hat now, really. He could kick my ass three ways to Sunday. He even master Senjutsu better than I did, but that really was due to his Kekkei Genkai acting up."

"His hair."

"The Uzumaki blood taking hold. He can create Kushina's Chakra-Chains and his healing and vitality are through the roof. He's a Fūinjutsu prodigy just like his parents as well, but that's kind of to be expected. He has three chakra natures that he has trained with Kage Bunshin to the extent that he could be considered a master at them. He also completed the Rasengan and created at least two S-Rank jutsu."

"Ok, wow. But still I think he needs experience, don't you?"

Jiraiya shook his head sadly, "Naruto doesn't need experience. He already has it. He fought in the Kiri Civil War."

Tsunade stood up, "WHAT? How could you let him do that?"

"He didn't do it by choice. I had to go to Iwa for information about the Akatsuki and I couldn't take Naruto. So I sent him to check up on an informant I haven't heard from in a while in Mizu no Kuni. I didn't know the informant was found guilty of supplying the rebels and executed. Naruto and Kurama were spotted and he was assumed to have been an enemy supplier. The Yondaime Mizukage blockaded Mizu no Kuni and Naruto couldn't get out. He was forced to fight in the war."

"How did he do?"

"He, along with the current Mizukage, a really hot babe named Mei Terumi, is responsible for ending the war by killing Yagura. Apparently, Naruto found out that Yagura and the Sanbi were under the control of someone and he was asked by the Mizukage and the giant turtle to kill them to set them free or something like that. I know that Naruto dug Yagura's grave with his bare hands. When I was able to get to him, he and Kurama were closer than ever."

Tsunade looked how Jiraiya rose from his chair and walked out from the bar. "Well, I will leave the village now and leave him to you. Take care of him." He looked over to her. "You know… he has always looked you as his mother-figure. When we were training, you were one of the few people who he missed genuinely. See ya!" And with that he disappeared.

Tsunade felt like something had just slapped to her face just now. Naruto… like her son… It can't be…

"Your son really resembles you a lot, Minato. Will you mind if I look after him now on?" Silent bar gave no answer.

"I thought so." She smiled and left the bar.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just finished his ramen and wish farewells to cook and his waitress, who was blushing all the time. "Take care." He said with a nod and walked away, Kurama in his shoulders.<p>

"Where now?" Fox asked laying in his shoulder its stomach full of ramen. "I can't do anything now."

"Let's go home." Naruto said and smiled to his friend. "What you want?" He asked worried. "How did Baa-chan took the news?"

"It's all fine." Jiraiya smiled and waved his hand. At the moment he had laid his eyes on the boy he had noticed once giant change. All the girls in the street were looking at him. _'Lucky bastard! And you haven't even noticed it. Wait a minute, he has! How my apprentice can be so stupid?'_ "By the way… can I borrow Kurama for a minute?"

"Why?" Boy asked smirking. "So you can hunt some girls with 'lost pet act'?"

"It works!" Old pervert said happily. "And can you tell me you haven't taken any advantage about your little friend here?" He said tickling the little red fox.

"Yeah. All of us aren't perverts like you, Ero-sennin." Naruto answered honestly.

Kurama tried to look like innocent as possible.

"Don't call me that! It hurts, you know?" Jiraiya said tearful eyes.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be doing something?" Naruto said reminding him of something. "You still haven't found Orochimaru or Sasuke."

Jiraiya came from crying pervert to serious sannin in half a second. "I'm leaving today. Don't worry about him. He isn't weak."

Naruto nodded. "Look after yourself. Sensei."

White haired man smiled widely. "Thanks kid. You too." And then leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Don't forget all those tips in my books. I have a feeling you would be needing them soon enough."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused and had no idea what he meant, however in his mind..._'SHIT I KNEW HE NOTICED! GODDAMIT HE'LL NEVER LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN!'_

"See ya!" Jiraiya said and jumped to rooftops. "You too Kurama!"

"That isn't the way to the gate is it?" Fox asked quietly.

"No… it's the way to the hot springs." Blond boy gave a sigh. "When will he ever learn?"

_'When will you ever learn?'_ Red fur animal asked himself. "Let's get going. I want some sleep."

"You're the one to talk! I'm doing all the walking." Naruto said angry look in his face.

"And keep up the good work." Fox grinned lazily.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the door of her teacher's office. Tsuande was sitting at the couch drinking heavily. Office itself was big mess as it had been an hour ago.<p>

"Tsunade-sama?" She asked carefully.

"Ooh! Sakura. Come in. Have you seen Shizune. I've had so peaceful afternoon that it's almost disturbing." Woman grinned and poor more sake for herself. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good." Pink haired girl nodded. "I took her home. She was… sleeping heavily so I thought it would be best."

"Thank you. You always do. She must really appreciate that." Hokage looked her apprentice. "Are you sure? This is very rare stuff. It's all the way from Raincountry. You sure? Then kanpai!" She poor all the stuff down of her throat.

"From Nami no Kuni? Where did you got that?" Sakura asked looking at the bottle. "Or have you started order your drinks from abroad?"

She looked when Tsunade had an idea. "I never thought of that. Thanks Sweetheart. You are a lifesaver!"

Pink haired girl sighed. She had no time for this. She had just talked to Tenten and Hinata and they had told her about this new guy walking around the village. Shizune would kill her when she founds out. "Then who?"

"You didn't know?" Tsunade asked amazed. "I thought you were first person he would come to see."

"Who?" Sakura started to get annoyed.

"Naruto of course. Who else?" Old woman told her. "He retuned today with Jiraiya."

"He did?" Sakura watched shocked. "How is that possible? I haven't heard a word."

"Well… " The blonde watched her. "He has changed during those three years. I could hardly recognize him… I think it would be best to go look for him and see for yourself." She grinned.

"I think I will. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura closed the door behind her and left.

Tsunade grinned. She too had heard some girls talking about this 'hottie blonde with fox' and grinned. He would have it hard from now on. "That's right. I have to make sure he won't choose any bitch from the village. It's my duty as a mother."

* * *

><p>Naruto sneezed.<p>

"Bless you." Kurama said with lazy voice. They were home now. Same small apartment that looked like it was ready to fall down. Dust had covered all the surfaces and they were busy cleaning the place until a moment ago when 10 shadow clones disappeared.

"Finished." Naruto looked around proudly and exhausted.

Kurama laid on bed looking bored. "So what now? Let's go walking around!"

Blond boy shook his head. "I can't do that now. I'm tired and want to sleep." He throws his robe and sword away and jump to bed.

"So? Hows it feels?" Fox asked.

Naruto smiled a little. "Nice. Feels like home." Then he looked around his apparent. "We need to get a new place."

"I thought so too." Kurama jumped to the floor. "This place looks like it's about to fall apart. Why did you cleaned it anyway?"

"I want to sleep my first night in clean home." Naruto answered. "And besides, this looks lot better when you do little effort for it, doesn't it?"

Fox couldn't see how exactly did it look any better.

"So… you just start to sleep huh?"

"Yep." Naruto closed his eyes. "Good night."

"It's not even four yet!" Fox barked but boy was snoring loudly. He couldn't help but smile. Only once before he had met this kind person. Even he seemed like idiotic brat who only smiled, he was actually really smart when he put his mind to it. And in his heart he always had this maturity that was hiding behind the mask of smile. He knew this. He had been inside boy's heart long time. He had felt everything. Loneliness, sadness, and passion that of surpass all others. Kurama jumped back to the bed and laid himself over the boy and smiled. Naruto's actions regarding freeing Isobu proved to him that Naruto was true to his words; that he was worthy of being his partner. During his year outside from his prison he had made decision. He would protect this boy's happiness. They had made through year and he was sure they would make this one too. Together as friends.

'_This person…this boy. He's just like you, old man. I know this boy is the one. It took a long time, but he is the one that you prophesized that day…Rikudo.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: Teahouse Rumble- Of Girls and Genjutsu<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Teahouse Rumble

_**The Savior and the Fox**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: This is adopted from ares88's Naruto Has a New 'Pet.' However, dear fans of his story; this one will be a little different. This will be a combination of my Naruto: Savior story along with the original telling by ares88. NarutoXHarem.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do not own Naruto. That pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Muthafucka in charge. Also, review. Reviewing makes my heart soar with pride as a writer so please do so.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal Speech<p>

'_Normal Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon/Jutsu**

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: The fox's thoughts and speech in his small chibi form will be normal.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN3: Ok so I've been getting a lot of reviews pertaining to pairings. Well, they are not finalized completely, but they are somewhat. First off, although this happens quite a bit and somewhat annoys me when not done well, Hinata IS in the harem. She will be going through a little bashing though. Kurenai will NOT be in the harem due to the fact that she has Asuma. I do like NaruKurenai action, but not appropriate for this story. Sakura is a maybe. Yeah I know many will be disappointed, but there will be some hardship for those two girls especially before they become a true part of this harem. Another request was for Tayuya. That's a big maybe. For now, let's focus on what we've got.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Ino by the way. Chōji needs some loving' too. That will be the same as in ares88's story.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:Teahouse Rumble- Of Girls and Genjutsu<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was rushing through deep forest together with Kurama witch two tails swung behind. They were jumping from branch to branch. <em>

_"__How long still?" Naruto asked patiently. He was wearing his updated orange jumpsuit. Over his forehead was his protector. _

_"__Not long. We are gaining them." Kurama answered sniffing the air. _

_Naruto grinned angrily. "When we get there, follow the plan." He said to him. "I don't want you to lose yourself again." _

_"__I understand." Kurama nodded and grinned as well. _

_They had been following these guys for two days now and were getting tired. Suddenly a set of kunai cut through air almost hitting their targets. Naruto reacted at the same phase and threw his own kunai at them. Then he stopped. A figure was leaning towards a tree. It was hardly recognizable. It was mostly blood and bruises left. "Haruhi?" Naruto gulped. "Are you okay? I've come to save you." _

_The young girl smiled weakly. "Naruto-niichan. I'm happy…" She went numb. She was still smiling. _

_"__Haruhi!" Naruto yelled desperately and run to her. He tried to shake her awake. She didn't wake up. _

_"__Naruto." Kurama whispered and touched his shoulder with his pawn. "She's dead."_

_The blond and red-haired boy nodded with tearful eyes. _

_"__Such a sad sight." They heard a voice. Dozen ninja appeared around them. "When were only hired to capture her and get some information out of her but because you so eagerly decided to follow us, we needed to interrogate while moving so outcome wasn't that pretty." _

_Naruto heard several of them laughing. He felt like killing them all. He wanted to rip them to pieces. He wanted to make them suffer! He gave looked at Kyūbi who was growling as well. "Let's kill them all." _

_"__Okay." Fox answered eagerly._

_"__Oh? You are going to kill us? We are scared!" Leader of the ninjas laughed sarcastically. "Scared of some rogue ninja and his puppy dog." _

_Boy first drew his sword and looked at fox, but then decided against it. He then held up his fist to Kurama, who went wide-eyed. "Naruto, don't you think that's overkill?"_

"_For scum like them, I don't think so." _

_"__This is boring. Kill them men!" Ninjas attacked against the two of them._

_Kurama and Naruto bumped fists as Kurama turned into yellow fire and spread along Naruto's body, forming a cloak of pure flame and seals._

_"__Haruhi!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards enemy. He grabbed his sword from sheath by his right hand and with his left by the handle. He then had more hands flow from his body and created numerous Rasengan._

_"__What? What is this?" Ninjas looked at terrified. "What is this chakra? No, stay away! Leave me alone! Help me!"_

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped from his bed and grabbed his sword staying on his guard. He breathed heavily and was all sweaty. Then he remembered where he was and gave a small sigh. Those begging voices echoed still clearly in his head.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked worried. He had sensed his friends dream.

"I'm fine." The blond boy nodded. "I just-"

"Are you there? Hello?" A young girl's voice shouted outside. "I can here you there! C'mon! Open up!"

Naruto wondered who it might be. He didn't recognize voice at all. He opened his door to find black haired girl with big smile behind his door. "Hi!" Girl said happily. "I'm Misao. I live next door for a one year now. Today I heard some noises behind my wall so I decided to come and check it out. Hi!"

Naruto looked girl carefully. She was shorter than he but obviously beautiful. She had long black hair that was on a plait behind her head. She had pretty face and good curves. She had dressed casually but maybe little too dashingly. He decided to welcome him warmly and smiled.

"Hi." He said with warm smile.

Misao couldn't believe her luck. She had just decided in a whim to go and look to the next door. She didn't understand why apartment was empty all this time. Then today she had come from shopping and heard some noises from next door. And decided to go and take look.

And now in front of her stood tall, blond guy with blue eyes looking all sweaty and cool leaning towards frame of the door. He had dressed in black pants and dark blue t-shirt. He had good looking face too. And strong looking arms. Cute guy in overall.

Naruto was tired. He had just woken up after rough nightmare and now this. He tried to take some support from doorframe and to keep his tact.

"So? You moved today?" She asked happily.

"No. Actually I have lived here last fifteen years." Naruto nodded his place.

"So why haven't I seen you around before? Are a ninja or something?" She grinned trying to be funny.

"Yeah. I'm a ninja. I just returned from my three-year long training." He explained. He tried to fight back yawn that was trying to get over him.

_'__Oh my god!'_ Misao thought to herself. _'I'm so stupid. And now he's yawning! He must have gotten from bed just now! You're so stupid Misao! You need to repay him.'_ "Oh my god! Were you sleeping just now? I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I'm sorry." She hurried to bow.

"It's okay. Listen…"

"Misao." Girl reminded her.

"Misao. I would love to talk with you but I'm a little tired so please…" Blond boy smiled.

"It okay. I get it. You want to go get some tea or… coffee? Do you drink coffee? Nah, you look like a tea drinker to me." She smiled. "Let's get going!" She grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him downstairs.

"Who is it?" Kurama barked suddenly. Misao turned around amazed.

"So cute little fox! Is it yours? What's its name?" She looked over. "Here boy! Here boy! It… is a boy isn't it?"

Naruto was little confused. "Yeah… his name is Kurama."

"Kurama! He's so cute! Is it one of the ninja pets what I've heard of? I have seen couple of time this guy walking with this giant dog."

The black haired girl kept talking while she petted the little fox so fast that Naruto had hard time to follow her.

"Oh my god! You look like a zombie! We should get going." She rose while carrying the little fox tightly to her chest.

"I forgot my coat." Blond boy said quickly.

"Oh, okay. I wait." Black haired girl smiled.

"It's okay. You guys go ahead." He smiled and walked away.

"Okay… come boy." She smiled and cuddled the little fox who looked like terrified.

"Naruto! You forgot me! Save me! Save me now!" He yelled loudly. "Naruto! Help me! Please! Don't leave with this girl!"

"Oh! You like me too?" Misao smiled happily and hugged him more tightly. "Let's get good friends. Who knows I will become your mommy. Can you say 'mommy'? You're just so cute!"

"Naruto you bastard…" Kurama whispered with his last breath.

Meanwhile Naruto had just put on his white robe when he saw that the scar on his forehead opened again.

"Again, huh?" Naruto looked his hair. They started to change color. He took from his pocket a black ribbon and tied it around his head. He quickly cleaned his hair and hurried to balcony.

* * *

><p>Misao was waiting at the street looking at door. Where was that ninja boy anyway? Was he going to ditch her?<p>

Then the fox in his arms barked.

"What is it boy? Where are you looking at?" She followed foxes eyes towards…

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked when he landed right in front of her without leaving a sound. "Are you okay?"

Misao felt like some ninja god had just stepped in front of her. At first he had thought this guy was good looking but now, with his white robe and black headband he looked like… she had no words.

"Misao-san?" He asked starting to worry. "You're… drooling. Is everything alright?" _'Oh god please let her not be one of 'them.''_

That woke her up. Quickly she whipped her lips and smiled. "Y-yes! Of course! Let's get going. I know perfectly good teashop not too far from here."

"Lead the way." Naruto smiled to happily jumping Misao who was still trying to choke poor Kurama.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen him?" A frustrated looking Tenten asked of Ino. "It can't be that hard! I mean, we are four top kunoichi of Konoha and we can't find one single guy! And where's that Sakura anyway? I asked her to come too."<p>

"She had some business with Hokage-sama so she had to go." Ino told her. "I saw her at the Hokage-tower."

Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, her apprentice Kurama Yakumo, and Tenten sat inside in small teahouse talking.

"I'm sorry, Tenten-san." Hinata whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hinata." Kurenai said grabbing her by shoulder. "It's not your fault that Tenten is currently in heat."

Girl with the panda hairdo blushed and hit the table with her fist. "That's not the point! Maybe I'm trying to help poor Hinata here to get over that loser-Naruto and get herself a boyfriend."

"Naruto is not that bad."

"Yakumo, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because you don't know him like we do. Trust me, Naruto is a loser."

Ino shook her head, "Don't even try to argue this with any of the girls Naruto came into contact with after Sasuke left. All of them are the same when Naruto is concerned. Even Isaribi and Hokuto refuse to listen to a word we say."

Everyone looked at her, not believing one word.

"But was he really that good looking." Ino asked doubting. "I mean… seriously. There cannot be any good looking guys in the whole village who we haven't heard of. And I mean, he was supposed to be a ninja. How there can be any male ninja who we haven't seen?"

"Oh believe me." Tenten smiled dreamy. "If I weren't in a hurry I would have jumped over him and took him here and there."

Yakumo gave Tenten a look of relative disgust as Hinata turn to her sensei and whispered, "I think there's something wrong with Tenten-san? Can you figure it out?"

"She's feeling horny." The brunette woman said coldly making her student blush. "But she's not completely wrong. I too think you should try dating some guys. If for no other reason than for Naruto-kun."

"F-f-for N-n-n-Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed more deeply. The other genjutsu user gave her sensei a raised eyebrow. _'Honestly, after everything he's done, even Kurenai-sensei thinks Naruto is no good?'_

"Yeah. When he comes back, you will need confidence in yourself. If you want him, you will have to make him yours."

Hinata blushed deeply.

* * *

><p>"So you were training with one of the legendary Sannin! That sounds so cool!" Misao smiled while she was walking besides Naruto. Kurama had finally found sanctuary in his friend's shoulders. On the others side than Misao was.<p>

"Yeah it does." Naruto nodded. "But truth is that Jiraiya-sensei is nothing but old pervert."

"That's not very nice thing to say about your own teacher!" Misao scolded him but couldn't hide her smile.

"But that's true! He nothing but an old pervert! He even said so himself." Naruto laughed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere Jiraiya sneezed.<p>

"Damn." He said whipping his nose. "It's so hard to be this popular."

* * *

><p>"I was thinking," Misao started quickly and grabbed unexpected Kurama from his tail all of a sudden and grabbed the poor little fox to her breasts for one of her 'killer hugs'. "You must be tired from all the working and travelling so I was thinking if I could offer you a dinner this evening?"<p>

Naruto looked surprised. "How come?"

"Nothing special really." She proclaimed. "But I like to think I'm pretty good at home cooking. So how it sounds? Do we have a date?"

Naruto nodded smiling. "There's no way I refused from free dinner."

_'__Idiot!'_ Kurama thought when struggling against powerful hands of young girl.

Black haired girl looked exited. "That's great what would you like–"

"Ooh! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled exited and ran away from her.

The white haired ninja who had covered his face and left eye had been walking towards Hokage tower asking if there was any mission he could take when complete stranger started to wave and run towards him.

When he first looked, he had thought his old master, Minato-sensei was walking towards him but when he noticed two bright blue eyes he came to his senses. _'Idiot! How could Minato-sensei be living?'_ He scolded himself. _'But who is this guy? He looks like so much that it's almost frightening.'_

"Yo! It has been a long time, sensei." Naruto smiled happily.

"Eeh… yo." Kakashi smiled to this blond young man. "How've you been?"

"Fine, fine." Blond boy smiled and reach something inside his robe. "I have something for you. I remembered that you were big fan of these so I asked him to give me an early copy for you." And he took out and book.

If it had been a shock when his sensei's look-alike had greeted him, this had been a kick to his face. It was newest novel of his beloved series: Icha-Icha. He felt blood coming through his nose when he grabbed book with shaking hands.

"H-how?" He asked looking startled

"What you mean?" Naruto asked. "You know Ero-sennin is writer of those books. He made me read his texts so often it made me feel like a pervert too."

Misao had just reached them and looked curiously what this white haired man in his hands.

"Ero-sennin…?" Kakashi started finally had an idea who this mysterious blond man was.

"We must go now. Misao-san asked me out for tea so we are in a hurry. See ya soon."

"Naruto…" He whispered weakly and looked over his shoulder. "Was that you?" Then he realized what kind of peace of rare jewel he had in his hands and looked around. This was far too great chance to be wasted by some boring mission. He disappeared, holding book tightly in his hands.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it's an order!" Kurenai repeated herself again. "Don't you agree girls?"<p>

"Here, here." Ino said smiling. "You should get into the game more. Little self-confidence wouldn't hurt so much. And if you're lucky you meet some guy who might actually be worth licking."

'_Yes get another guy so that Naruto will be mine. Kukukuku.'_ A certain tawny-haired genjutsu user thought. "Certainly you should try, Hinata-san."

"I agreed. Follow your sensei's orders." Tenten said bored looking inside her teacup. "Where could that man be?"

Hinata looked like she was about to fall down. "B-but if he doesn't like me or… thinks I'm ugly or…?"

"Then we kick his ass." Kurenai said encouraging her.

"But what if he has company already…"

"Then he has!" Kurenai said exhausted. "It's not like you're supposed to ask him to marry you or anything! Just talk to him. Few minutes. That's all I'm asking. Then you can stop if you want."

"B-b-b-but if-" Blue haired girl tried her best to stop this but no luck.

"C'mon Hinata. I'm sure you can do it." Ino smiled.

"B-but it feels like I'm cheating N-n-n-n-Naruto-kun if did that." Hinata whispered.

Other girls gave a large sigh together. "Then how about this? You think that you're talking to Naruto? Then it won't be cheating, will it?"

"I guess…"

"Enough!" Brunette haired woman hit table with her hand. "You will do as I say. The next guy who walks in, you will sit in his table and talk to him. If he doesn't like you or hurts you anyway, we will kick his ass so hard he doesn't want to know who he is. And if he has date whit him we will keep her busy. Okay? Good. Now, let's wait."

"B-b-but!" Hinata said with weak voice but her teacher flicked her into forehead.

"Sit down! Your prince charming will walk in soon. I suggest you prepare yourself." Red eyed woman said with voice that young girl couldn't defy.

"I wonder who it will be?" Tenten asked looking at door. "I hope it isn't any of those mamas' boys that you see too often."

"Or fat." Ino added. "I can't stand fat people."

"Ino, one of your team-mate is fat." Tenten said laughing.

"And I can't stand him." Blond woman said coldly. "Never date a fat ass. They only go out to eat and forget you soon as they have food under their eyes."

"Shut up! Your making Hinata more nervous and God know she is enough already!" Kurenai said angrily.

"Look! Here he comes. Aah! He's having a date. Well, it means work for us, doesn't it Tenten?" Ino smiled to her friend.

"Yeah. Let's take a look under curtain number o…nn…ee…" China girl had suddenly lost her voice. Guy from this afternoon had just walked in… with another girl. "I don't believe it." She whispered.

"Oh… my… GOD!" Ino shouted drooling all over the table. "Who is that man?"

Yakumo looked at the Adonis who walked in with wide eyes and a drooling mouth. Her eyes then looked towards the strange marks on his cheeks. _'Is that…? Is that who I think it is? What happened to his hair?'_

"He looks exactly like…" Kurenai started but ended it quickly. "Hinata? Where she disappeared to?"

"She fainted." Ino answered gulping down the drool. "So that means that this guy is free, right?"

"You wish." Kurenai walked to another side and sighed. "She's having a nosebleed."

"From that?" Tenten asked amused.

"Ino, heal her nosebleed and wake her up." The brunette looked to another side of the room. Then she saw a small red fox running towards them looking like it had been through hell.

Misao had just let him go for a second to give an order. But that was enough. Kurama had started to run away fast as he could. He hadn't looked where he was running but when he saw girl rising from floor; he decided to take his chance. _'Kami-sama! For all the favors I've done for you, don't let this girl to be as dangerous as that last one!'_ And jumped to recovering Hinata's lap.

"Kurama! Where you are going?" Naruto walked after his pet. Misao was waiting at table looking puzzled. Why little fox suddenly run away. He had comfortable place right in his lap.

"Kurama! Come here!" Naruto looked at little fox who was trying to hide inside Hinata's heavy coat. She was in a brink of new faint as this incredibility good looking man – who reminded her of Naruto-kun – was staring right to her. "I'm sorry." He said and reaches down on little fox. He grabbed on his tail and raised it to its place, in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. Kurama acts little weird at sometimes." Kurama looked him angrily, but Naruto laughed and offered his hand to the girl. "C'mon. I'll help you up." He smiled.

Kurenai, Yakumo, Ino and Tenten looked astonished. Not only little fox had just run directly to Hinata but this guy had just walked to her. And called her so closely. Who was he?

Shaking from nervous, Hinata took from offered hand. She blushed deeply when their hands connected. He pulled her up and smiled. "You've grown so much during these years." He looked her and down. "A full grown, beautiful woman."

The teashop was full of women, and they all started to feel jealous when this blond young man gave such compliment to this shy girl who wasn't that pretty. Even the three of her friends.

Misao tried her best to stay calm. He would only talk them briefly. She knew they were fellow ninja so they must change greetings.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled. "You didn't tell us you knew this guy. You should have told me."

The blue haired woman tried to explain that she had no idea where this man knew her or what he meant by commenting her growth or anything.

But she not word ever left her mouth.

"Yeah!" Ino walked beside her friend and smiled at Naruto. "You should have told us you knew him. Hi! I'm Ino, Hinata's friend."

Tenten hurried to introduce herself. "And I'm Tenten. Very good friend of Hinata's and one of top kunoichis in this village."

"I'm Yakumo, but I think you already know that." The young genjutsu user thought as she gazed almost dreamily at the blond and red haired Adonis that stood before her.

Naruto looked to the girls and smiled. "Nice to see you too. I see that Hinata-chan isn't only one who has grown." He looked at blushing girls.

Ino and Tenten turned around and corrected their appearance. Then they turned back smiling. Kurenai couldn't rise from her seat and was about to faint as her student there who was still only standing causes two other girls were supporting each other. She could swear that her childhood crush, Minato Namikaze was standing in front of her after sixteen years. This man looked almost like him. Except for the red highlights in the hair and whisker-like marks in his cheeks. But he even had same, plain expression on his face.

"Um-" She tried ask his name but was cut off quickly.

Ino pushed Hinata closer to Naruto and smiled. "How you did you two know each other?"

Naruto looked confused. "We were friends of course. I thought you knew that already."

Tenten and Ino looked to each other while Yakumo looked at them with mirth. Obviously, she figured out who this was a long time ago and was just watching the fun. _'Oh Naruto, I really love how clueless you are.'_

"We even did some mission together." Naruto said looking at blue haired girl who was changing color at rapid rate. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine. T-t-t-thank y-you…" She stammered.

"She's fine. She's little nervous." Tenten smiled. "So you are a ninja? We are too. Why haven't we seen each other around so much?"

Naruto started to look little annoyed at this. Didn't anyone remember that he had been training with Jiraiya? Or were they playing him again like in the past. If it was so, then he wouldn't play along. He was too damn tired for that.

"Listen, Tenten, I know we weren't actually in best terms with each other in the past, but could you give me some slack today. I'm little tired from all the work I've done."

Everyone looked at china girl who looked terrified. When she ever had seen this man before. _'I better apology… even I don't remember what.'_ "Sorry." She smiled. "I was little off back then. Can you forgive me?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. If we have go to mission together, I wouldn't want my back full of your kunais." She grinned.

Ino thought her friend had now enough time and stood forward. "She is a brute, isn't she. So you knew her too? Tenten, you shouldn't be impolite to others. You should remember your manners." She stood between the two of them leaving wavering Hyūga girl without support. "I hope we can get a mission together soon. You will see how real kunoichi behaves."

Naruto remembered all the jokes blond girl had said about him and started to look worried. He quickly too his smile and look into her green eyes. "I hope so too. It's nice to know you have also grown more beautiful and womanly."

While he talked to two female ninjas, more girls from other tables started to round up around him and Naruto of course complement each and any one of them.

Kurama looked around sighed. _'This idiot… flirting with these girls without even realizing it self… shit! Killer comes again!'_

"There you are!" Misao jumped out of nowhere and grabbed at him by his arm. "We really should get going."

"But we didn't had any tea yet." Naruto told her.

"But look at the time! We really should get going home already." She started to pull him towards the door.

"Just what you think you are doing, Misao." Ino asked smiling devilish smile and grabbing from another hand. "Where you are taking him? I remember him being Hinata's friend. Not yours." She sounded more like she was stating that he was hers.

Kurama looked around amused. This hadn't happened before. Girls fighting over this brat! But he would enjoy the show. He looked to his friend. Naruto looked really puzzled not knowing what to do.

"Well, he maybe is a friend of Hinata's, but I consider myself to be much more closer person to dear… what was your name again?" Misao looked confused.

Naruto looked down on Misao. "Oh yeah… I forgot. It's U-"

"You don't even know his name!" Tenten yelled blocking his voice.

"Then does Hinata know?" Black haired girl asked grinning.

"It's Hinata-sama to you and yes she does. Tell her!" Ino looked to her friend but this was lying on the floor again red blood coming from her nose. "Oh my god…"

"But I'm his neighbor." Misao showed her tongue. "So you can all go to hell when I and… what was your name?"

"It's U-"

"You don't need his name!" Ino yelled. "Maybe he would like company some real women, wouldn't you?"

"Woman? You must mean slut!" Misao shouted. "This girl has slept almost with everyone in this village!"

Ino blushed and was about to attack but Tenten hold her back.

"Like you are best to talk!" Some random girl shouted from the ground. "You never probably had sex yet!"

Naruto and the Kurama looked curiously to Misao but she was too angry to notice.

"I'm saving myself for one I love!" She shouted and threw teacup from table next to her.

This started a chain reaction, which ended all girls fighting each other like hyenas over some left overs.

At that moment Sakura walked pass that shop.

"Look Kurama! Its Sakura-chan. Let's go say hello." And just with that he left fighting women alone.

"You are such an idiot." Fox shook his head.

"Did you say something?" Blond boy look at him.

After few minutes Kurenai, who was only one who had noticed his leaving, had to mention it.

"Girls!" She shouted with load voice. Whole bar went silent. Misao was just pulling some hair from Ino's head who was trying to punch Tenten to the face, who had just called set of kunai from her scrolls. Every one of the girls was ready to kill each other for just one man, whose name none even knew.

"Before you start cutting off each other's heads, you should realize that your prize has disappeared."

"WHAT!" All the girls looked at the spot where he had stood. No one had realized that he had gone.

"Okay, spill it bitch! What did you do to him?" Ino asked from Misao.

"Me? I should be asking that from some ninjas of the shop! What did you do to him?" She yelled angrily.

And this started a new fight. Kurenai sighed. He had but one choice. Something only genjutsu master could do.

Suddenly this mysterious young man walked inside, Anko in his arms. They started suddenly to kiss. Everyone looked like something had just hit them to faces when two person's lips almost connected.

"It's okay! It's only my genjutsu!" Kurenai yelled and image froze. _'I have to apologize Anko soon.'_ Some of the girls looked at frozen image, some looked angrily at one who spelled it. Blond man and dark woman were looking at each other in deep thought. "But if you start to fight again, this will continue." Images started to move again.

"STOP!" Hinata shrieked. She had finally wakened to see this. "STOP THAT PLEASE!"

Everyone looked astonished. Who would have thought that this shy pearl eyed girl had such a loud voice.

The images vanished. Kurenai looked young girls who had been fighting. "If I see you fighting like that again, I will make sure that every last one of you will see nature documentary about human breeding, staring the blond and red mysterious man and your best friend. Okay?"

Girls agreed with one voice not to fight ever again

Kurenai smile a little when girls started suddenly leave the teashop. "Urgent business," they said.

When she stood there, she noticed that her own student had fainted again. Blue haired girl was lying on the ground having yet another bloody nose.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked giving a sigh. Red eyed brunette looked at door worried. Who was that man who had looked so much like her old childhood crush, Minato Namikaze? She would have to find out soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"What you mean it's my fault?" Naruto asked angrily. "I thought you liked it!"<p>

"Liked it! Who could like that death grip! I'm not a masochist, you know!" The fox barked back at him.

"Shut up." Blond boy shook his head. "Great, now I lost her. Hey doggy, use your nose."

"Excuse me! What did you call me? My name is Kurama, the great Kyūbi No Yōko! I am the Great Fox Sage King of the Land of the Whirling Tides, a great fox demon whose nine tails could –"

"Whose tails can bring earthquakes and tidal waves. I have heard them before already! Now use your nose!" Naruto grinned as he looked at the little fox who gave the boy a murderous stare.

"You can burn in hell all I care." He mumbled and raised his head. "That way." He pointed with his paw next street.

"There?" Naruto started to walk towards Kurama pointed direction.

He didn't know how he should react when he would reach her. It had been three years when he last saw his old team-mate. He sighed and hoped she wasn't angry. He had been running around the village all day and was begging for some sleep.

"Why are you so eager to see her?" Kurama asked with skeptical voice. "I thought you were over that stupid, childish crush of yours?"

"I AM!" Naruto yelled so load that people around looked scared. Naruto then gave Kurama a cold look and growled in a way that sent shivers up the fox's spine, "I learned from that mistake years ago." Then Naruto brightened, "It's nothing like that! She was my first friend ever who I think as sister. Its normal to go visit your sister when you come home, isn't it?"

"No if you ask me." The fox told him. "Of course, my siblings and I don't actually get along with each other." He scratched behind his ear.

Naruto gave the Fox a flat look, "Well, who's to blame for that Mr. I-Have-Nine-Tails-Therefore-I-Am-God?"

Kurama blustered, "It's true though! A bijū's strength is determined by the amount of tails they have!"

"Well, you don't have to rub it in everyone's face. That's why they can't stand you."

"That's only Shukaku."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Gyuki hates it when you do that as well."

The fox snorted, "Smartass little twirp."

"She's down this road." He pointed his paw ahead. "And it seems to me that you still have crush on her."

Naruto didn't answer. He moved ahead his white robe floating around.

"Silent treatment? That's mature." Kurama bit slightly from his ear.

"Auh! What was that for?" He held his ear. Small stream of blood was pouring though his fingers.

"I will watch when you two meet. You better not disappoint me. You said me that you got over her. So you better not do something stupid like ask her out or something like that!"

Naruto looked to his friend annoyed. "Agreed. I won't ask do to anything for me! Happy now?"

"Slightly. There she is." He nodded ahead.

Naruto's face started to smile immediately. There she was. Walking with her pink hair waving in her red shirt and tight bicycle shorts. Kurama looked at girl's ass and smirked. _'At least this one has something to sit on. Daymn!'_ Naruto on the other hand forgot what he had promised minute. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

Sakura stopped when hearing familiar voice and turned around. For a moment she saw a kid running towards her grinning his trademark fox-like-grin. But when her eyes _saw_ Naruto, her jaw fell to ground.

Naruto had grown in height. That was first thing she noticed. And he had also dumped his old jumpsuit and was wearing very good looking white coat and black head ribbon. She noticed his old head protector was tied around his left arm. His hair was a little wilder with red highlights in it, making him look like his head was on fire. Then she noticed how he had changed by face, yes, six whisker marks were still there but otherwise he looked totally different. He looked _mature_. Then she noticed his eyes. Two perfect blue orbs.

These were little things. Little compared to how he moved. He didn't run like some brat but walked gracefully among the ground smiling lightly. It was true what Tsunade-sama had told her. Naruto had changed. And in a good way. _'Oh my God! Am I checking him out? That can't be! This is Naruto! Isn't it?'_

"So glad to see you again Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at her. "It's been so long."

Sakura felt like blushing. She could feel angry looks on her back when other girls of the village saw her talking to this good looking guy. She started to feel panic so she took it out only way she could think of.

"What you been d-" Naruto stopped in front of her.

The pink haired girl hit blond boy to stomach sending him flying several feet back.

"What the hell! She's more violent than before!" Kurama yelled terrified. "Run now N-" His friend was out cold for full fifteen seconds.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while lying in ground. "I didn't remember hitting me this easily before." Meanwhile on the inside, Naruto was actually somewhat disappointed at Sakura's behavior. _'It seems that my hopes were for naught. She really hasn't changed. Not…one…bit.'_

The pink haired woman realized that she had no reason. She had to think something fast. "That was because I was told by Tsunade-sama of your arrival! I had thought you would have at least come to see your old team-mate!"

Naruto raised up whipping dust from his pants. "Gomen, Sakura. I had been so busy all day so I thought come to see you first thing tomorrow." He bowed for an apology. Then he looked up and forced a grin. "But seriously, that was little overboard wasn't it? I mean, hitting me like that. That must have been all you got." _'And it won't be happening again.'_ Naruto thought rather darkly.

Sakura breathe more easily. _'No matter how much you change Naruto. You can look like a man outside. But in the end, you're still the same stupid boy who saved my life several times in the past. And I like that. Don't ever change.'_ She smiled. "Actually, that wasn't even one of tenth of my strength. I'm still surprised you can walk this easily after that. Most guys would pass out for days after hit like this."

Naruto smirked. "I guess Ero-sennin's teachings weren't all useless." He patted his stomach. "One of his training methods was to make me take hits from angry women after his 'research'."

"And you were stupid enough to listen him." Kurama sighed. "Idiot."

"It gave me an amazing stomach muscles." Naruto smiled. "So no complaints."

"That sounds… a lot like Jiraiya-sama." Sakura smiled politely. _'Idiot. Did he realize he was used as a scapegoat?'_

"I know…" Naruto laughed. "He only used me as a scapegoat but it was worth it. In many ways." Another hit landed on his stomach. This time he had been expecting it and didn't even fall down. He did have to take few steps back and was breathing heavily. "See." He grinned. "Not even a broken rib."

"Amazing!" Sakura looked closely. "I used three tenths of my power and you took it head on. It must have been really tough." Then she realized her face was inch away from his stomach. She could almost see through his shirt. She backed quickly blushing deeply.

'_This girl is falling for Naruto and fast!'_ Kurama realized quickly.

"I was thinking-" Naruto started. "My neighbor asked me out for tea and is currently talking with some friends when I saw you."

'_You call that talking with friend? They were at each other's throats.'_ Kurama pointed in his mind. He wanted to say it out loud but it was much more amusing to watch from his shoulder. And besides, he didn't want his friend to realize how he effected to girls now. He would realize it soon enough. _'But hopefully never.'_ He added silently in his mind.

"So would you like to come and have some tea too? We could exchange stories while drinking some nice tea. How does that sound?" He smiled. "My treat. It's my policy to treat beautiful kunoichi tea when I have chance."

Sakura blushed. _'Did he notice my change? He did, didn't he? He noticed how I have become a full woman now.' _She had to look away to level her breath.

"Oh Kami-sama! Why did you create this kind of idiot on Earth!" Kurama shouted angrily towards the sky.

"See. Kurama want you to come too." Naruto smiled and ignored him.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and smiled back. "I couldn't deny anything such cute little fox."

However, Sakura did notice something rather off about Naruto. _'His smiles are more forced around me. It's like he was purposely avoiding me unless he had no choice or excuse. Maybe I'm just overthinking things.'_ And it was something she did not like.

They walked back to teahouse talking about their three last years. Sakura soon noticed changes in her friend. He acted more reserved and mature, but a bit more reserved, as if he was trying to just satisfy her curiosity. This was something that made Sakura a bit on edge around him. He didn't blurt out any stupid comments or acted like some kid either.

"Oh Sakura-chan. There was this trick that I learned on my trip with Ero-Sennin that you need to see."

The pink haired girl looked at her companion with a quizzical look on her face as Kurama buried his head into Naruto's shoulder, trying to hide his laughter at what will happen.

"Watch, Sakura and be amazed." Naruto then cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed "BUTTSCRATCHER! GET YOUR BUTTSCRATCHERS HERE!"

Sakura, not expecting that, gave Naruto an owlish look before beginning to get miffed, "Naruto, what…"

"Buttscratcher!" A voice yelled out as a grocery store owner came out.

More and more men and women from the village began to join in. "Buttscratcher!"

Naruto answered, "Buttscratcher!"

As this was going on, Kurama was on his back laughing hysterically while Sakura gave the villagers she lived with a very confused and shocked look.

"By the way, did your breasts grow since we last meet?" Naruto asked suddenly earning another hit from his team-mate.

"You haven't matured at all!" Sakura yelled angrily. "For a moment I actually thought you had some manly side inside too but obviously I was wrong!"

Blond boy raised himself carefully and looked terrified. "You totally misunderstood!" He tried to explain.

"What? What I misunderstood?" Pink haired devil asked angrily while she prepared for another hit. People at the street looked scared too. Kurama noticed that some girls were about to attack her. Hitting a hot guy like that was a crime. At least they thought so.

"I meant that you have become so much more beautiful that your body looks like one of angel!" Boy yelled so the whole street heard him. Sakura felt like she had been just hit with something heavy and hard. She felt like her legs had started to feel numb.

Kurama looked astonished. "Wasn't that from newest book of that white hentai?" He couldn't help but smile. The kid had actually read those things. But he had to admit. Line was perfect for moment.

Naruto sighed. _'That was close. I better not get hit too often. Thanks Ero-sennin, I owe you one.'_ "Shall we?" He asked confused looking Sakura.

"Yeah… sure." She followed obediently. Suddenly her mind had gone blank. _'Did he mean that? He couldn't have! Could he? He called me an angel…'_ She blushed. _'He must have meant it. After all, he had a crush on me sense academy! It must be.'_

"Nice one!" Kurama laughed so hard that it looked like he was about to fall. "That girl took it like you meant it."

"Cut me some slack here." Naruto whispered, afraid that girl behind them would hear, though he could have shouted and he would have no hope reaching her. Pink haired girl was way deep in her own dream world. "You actually think I would mean something like that to _her_? Besides, I had to do something didn't I? And I didn't see you coming to my rescue."

"You were the one who said that, I'm not allowed to use my powers without your exact order. Weren't you?" Fox looked at him. "And that phrase, it sounded familiar. I think what would Hentai-novelist think if he heard you use his praise for something like this?"

Blond boy looked terrified suddenly. "He wouldn't let me live another day without reminding it."

Fox laughed and looked behind. The girl walked behind them looking like she had seen a ghost. "It was a shock for her, I can tell you."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm proud of you." Fox said hastily. "I believe you have finally gotten over your childish crush."

"See, what did I tell ya?" He nodded. "Oh, hear it is. Sakura-chan! Here!" They entered the little teashop.

* * *

><p>"Bad luck, I guess." Kurenai comforted her student who was about to start crying. "All those horny bitches started to fight over single guy. No wonder he disappeared."<p>

"B-b-but he said he knew m-me… who was he?" Hinata whispered weakly. They were still sitting inside teashop.

"Yeah, I wondered that too…" Brunette said quietly. "He reminded me of someone."

"Who, Kurenai-sensei?" Blue haired girl asked her instructor.

The red eyed woman startled. "No one special really! Forget about it. Now, let's return back to your training."

"Training?" Hinata asked. "What training?"

Kurenai smirked. "Training to make you a heartbreaker." She looked at door. "Whoever comes next, you will go and talk to him. No matter who he is and you will look like you enjoy i-it…" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Him again? This must be some weird fate trick."

"Sakura-chan! Here!" Blond boy stepped in. "Sorry guys, I just sa-"He realized that teahouse was empty expect two other guest, which other one was in a brink of fainting. Again. "I guess they were busy."

'_Yeah busy finding you.' _Brunette thought herself and smiled. "Why don't you sit down to our table?"

Hinata looked panicked and watched around looking for an escape route but firm hand held her down.

"Sure. Thanks Kurenai-sensei." Naruto smiled back. "Sakura-chan! Over here."

Both female members of team 8 looked amazed when the pink haired girl entered behind him looking rather… strange. They both took seats from their table. Waitress came happily smiling to them and brought with her two cups of green tea. "On the house." Middle-aged woman smiled and winked her eye to man who smiled back.

'_This will be hard. Not only he is probably number one bachelor, but he is also picking girls from street! Poor Hinata would have it hard. In a way I'm glad that she is still head over heels in that Naruto-gaki. She won't find that much competition. But why Sakura? She so plain…' _Kurenai looked over to man who had so plain expression on his face. She wanted to shout and ask how he could dishonor memory of greatest ninja ever by looking like a freaking replica. But she decided to smile and find out something before judging. And maybe she could help Hinata with her problem now.

Sakura was in her own little world at the moment so she had no idea what was happening around her.

Hinata was so close fainting that she had to pinch her on thigh to stay awake. She kept reminding herself that this was for Naruto-kun. She needed to get over her shyness. And this man had smiled and told she was beautiful. This would work.

Naruto was drinking his tea looking plain as ever. He looked around noticing very different atmosphere around the table. He noticed intruding look from other side of the table.

"Is there something on my face? Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Nothing really." Brunette woman looked away nervously. She couldn't believe that she too had fallen for second. She should be more careful. "I just saw… how you looked a lot like someone I used to know."

Room was left silent. Sakura was too busy dreaming in her own world, Hinata couldn't move at all. Kurenai looked away trying to act cool. And Naruto was too busy drinking his tea.

Kurama noticed this and sighed. He decided to spice things up a bit. She looked around the table. He knew who would be perfect victim. He jumped from his place and run towards blue haired woman. He stood in front of her and looked up to her. They looked at each other for a minute. Then he started barking.

"Hold me." He barked and gave his best puppy dog look. "Hold me!" He repeated.

Hinata looked confused and forgot her condition for a minute.

"He wants you to hold him." Naruto smiled to her. "I guess he must have taken liking to you."

This woke up the whole table. Kurenai dropped off from her chair. Sakura looked up amazed and Hinata looked up to blue eyed man. "Really?" She whispered.

"It seems so." He said petting the little thing gently. "Kurama acts very strangely. To some people he starts by attacking them and others, he asks them to hold them." He smiled and looked her. "I think you belong to the second group."

With shaking hands she raised little fox and hold it in the air. It wasn't big. Not bigger than puppy Akamaru but somehow… it was so much cuter. Little fox barked again and she hurried to cuddle her. "You're so cute." She whispered weakly.

Kurenai looked astonished. She wouldn't believe if she hadn't saw it with her own eyes. Hinata was cuddling little fox and talking to totally hot guy.

Sakura started feeling angry all of a sudden. _'Why that little shit chose her and not me? Is it because I hit his master? It has to be it. I better act more womanly around Naruto. That little fox seem to hold great deal of importance to him. Wait! Why I thinking these thing? Why I even care who that fox chooses?'_

Then some people entered to teashop.

"I'm telling you! I'm positive it's him! Aren't we Akamaru?" A mans voice shouted outside. Kiba entered shop riding with Akamaru who was sniffing around the ground.

"Hey! No pets!" Waitress yelled angrily.

"What's that fox then?" Dog boy asked angrily. "Customer?"

"It's _with a_ customer and it's so small that nobody cant bother anyone." Woman yelled back equally angry.

"She has a point, Kiba." Naruto said looking over his shoulders. "What did you fed to Akamaru? He's huge!"

"Naruto! It is really you!" Kiba yelled happily and jumped off from his dog. "You've changed!" He hurried to greet him. "Akamaru, could you wait out for a moment. Apparently here they don't understand anything." He looked to kitchen. The waitress sneered and walked away.

Hinata and Kurenai looked like something had just hit them to head. "N-n-n-Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?" Red eyed woman asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Is there something in my back?" He looked over his shoulders.

At this point Hinata lost it. She felt to floor holding fox tightly in her arms.

"Help me!" He yelled in panic. "Naruto help me! She's choking me!"

"Hai hai." Naruto sighed and walked over. "Hey Hinata! What's wrong? Kami… I thought she would have gotten over this habit of hers already."

Kiba rushed to help as well. "She did. At least until today. I wonder what happened."

'_Idiots!'_ Kurama thought himself while they tried to release him. When he finally got from her death grip, he clutched himself to Naruto and didn't let go.

"So, Naruto? This fox is yours?" Kiba asked curiously at thing that his team-mate hold in his arms. "I didn't know you were interested in animals." He lied his team-mate down to chair to lie down while he got himself another chair.

"Well, me and Kurama have an interesting history so…" Blond boy smiled rising little fox to his shoulders. "And he's very helpful when you need it." He petted it and looked back to Kiba. "I see you haven't changed much." He grinned.

"Like wise." Kiba smirked. "I knew it was you from a moment I saw you. Oh yeah! Shino! Come in! I was right! It was Naruto!"

Mysterious man walked in to teashop. "Hello, Naruto."

"Yo, Shino. Nice to see you again." Naruto smiled even he couldn't really be sure this was that bug-guy who he knew but it looked like him.

"You too." Shaded man said. "Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here with…" Shino looked around and nodded himself. He wasn't oblivious as his team-mate or Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette blinked. "I was tea with some girls when," She gulped. "Naruto walked in. I asked him and Sakura to join us. And then you guys showed up."

"Oh." Kiba kept looking at the fox. Somehow it made him feel uncomfortable. The fox answered to his gaze by showing its teeth.

"So how was your training?" Shino continue talking to blond man.

"Great." He answered rather vaguely. "I'm much stronger than before." He smirked. Kurama snorted, "If you count killing a mind-controlled kage and his bijū after taking out more than half of his ninja just stronger."

"Good!" Kiba shouted exited. "You have to spar with me soon! I'm dying to payback those chunin exams years ago."

Naruto nodded politely while grimacing in his head. The chunin exams. He didn't want to talk about it so much. He new that he was the only genin left at his year. It hurt his pride at least.

"That Sasuke isn't a higher than genin either." Kurama whisperd to his year knowing what he was thinking. "But you both are much stronger than average jounin, at least. Can't really say about that idiot. He maybe have already reached sannin level. And think about it, you're stronger than your father. You are a Sennin. The only ranks that should matter to you is SS-Rank, flee-on-sight, and Hokage right now."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" Sakura asked from his side. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." Naruto smiled.

Kiba looked worried. He understood an average dog talk easily. Wild wolf with try. But that fox… he couldn't understand a word. This made him really worried.

"I see that you are using a wakizashi. Rare choice. Why is that?" Shade-eyed man looked at his waist.

Kurama raised his head and Naruto's smile fainted quickly. For a moment, Sakura thought he was angry but quickly smiled. "I got it from a friend." He touched the sword.

The teashop remain silent. No one knew what to say.

Suddenly Naruto yawned cracking the tension around the shop. "Sorry guys. Love to stay and chat but I'm dead tired." He looked everyone. "See you tomorrow. Kiba lets arrange sparing match someday. Tell Hinata-chan, that I hope she gets better soon. See ya!" He waived his hand and quickly left the shop. They heard how he greeted Akamaru outside. And then he was gone.

"What was that?" Kiba asked suddenly. "It looked for a moment that he was ready to kill someone."

"I have never seen him with such…anger." Shino agreed behind his hood.

"Was that really Naruto?" Kurenai asked silently. Half of the tension had never reached her. She was still shocked how that brat had grown into blond man. "I mean… he was so…so…so…"

"So, what, Kurenai-sensei?" Dog boy asked curiously. "He looked like the same to me. How about you Shino?"

"Just the same. With few improvements." Hooded man nodded.

"You two are totally off." Sakura said and looked over the table to brunette jounin. "Yes I noticed too. Hard to believe. I'm starting to regret everything what I have done to him in a past."

'_And I'm starting to feel really sorry for Hinata. She had problem with him in a pass but now… with all the rival girls… I don't think she stands a chance.'_ She walked over the table and grabbed sleeping figure away.

"I will take Hinata back to Hyūga compound. See you guys tomorrow in front of Hokage tower at eight. Got that? So no sleeping until noon, Kiba!" She left carrying blue haired girl who was constantly mumbling. "Naruto-kun… Your back… I'm ready…Its so big…"

Sakura looked at her sadly. "Poor girl never knows when to give up, does she?"

Shino nodded agreeing.

"On what? What are you talking about? Do you know, Shino?" Kiba looked the two of them clueless.

"Kiba-kun..." The pink haired girl started. "Now when Naruto has returned, more mature and everything, you should start to realise things yourself. Being stupidest ninja in the village isn't that great as it sounds." With that she left the teashop.

"What she meant by that?" Kiba asked from his team-mate furiously.

"She meant that now, you are bigger idiot than Naruto." Bug man said and walked away too.

"What? That's impossible!" Kiba shouted angrily. "Let's go Akamaru." He said and jumped over his dog.

Shino looked back of his friend and sighed. "Sometimes I think that I got the worst team."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK. So as you can see, Sakura is going to be in for a thrashing. Hinata will be a little less so, but still receive some thrashing. However, I am still putting them in the Harem. Why? Simple. They fit. They will be later additions though. IT IS DECIDED! <strong>_

_**But…**_

_**IT IS DECIDED! By the way, Hanashiro Youjiro, ares88's OC, will be a part of the harem because I like her character. Bitch at me all you want, I have spoken. Original ares88 harem plus Yakumo, Hokuto, Sasame Fuuma, Isaribi, Haruna, Koyuki, Shion, Mei Terumi, Tayuya, and others if I feel like it.**_

_**Also, if anyone guesses where the "Buttscratcher" scene comes from, congratulations. If you don't know, for shame. Please review! Reviews make my attention span focus on this story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: Chapter 4: I'm Never Drinking Again<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Never Drinking Again

_**The Savior and the Fox**_

_**Summary: This is adopted from ares88's Naruto Has a New 'Pet.' However, dear fans of his story; this one will be a little different. This will be a combination of my Naruto: Savior story along with the original telling by ares88. NarutoXHarem.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do not own Naruto. That pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal Speech<p>

'_Normal Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon/Jutsu**

_**Demon/Summon Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: The fox's thoughts and speech in his small chibi form will be normal.<strong>_

_**AN3: By the way, getting updated with canon, I have decided that Hinata will NOT be receiving any such bashing. The jury is still out on Sakura. But seeing as bashing has become really annoying to me, it will be minor, if there is any at all. Sakura will MOST LIKELY be in the harem as well as a late addition of Shizuka from the feminist village. Due to the strange desire to see such a thing, Gaara will also be receiving a harem of his own. I already saw three girls with their eyes on some Kazekage already.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: I'm Never Drinking Again<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto took seat in Tenten's kitchen while drinking his tea. Let's just say, he was "escorted" to a club by Rock Lee and met Tenten there. After a few drinks, things got steamy and now here we are the next morning.<p>

"How's newly-wed life treating you?" He heard a rather snarky voice. He looked and saw Kurama sitting on the neighboring building. He had Naruto's wakizashi around his neck.

"Morning to you too." Naruto looked at him when he jumped across the street and landed on window board and stepped inside from open window.

"I was wondering where you were when you didn't return home." Kurama looked around small kitchen.

"I was busy." Naruto mumbled looking away.

"You know… alcohol, you and female population… don't mix together, remember?"

"So we…" The fiery haired boy nodded over to bedroom.

"Yeah. And loudly." The fox nodded and grinned. "So? Ready to go home or are you waiting for a morning quickie?

Naruto looked him angrily. "I don't get her. First she wants me to go. Then she says, don't go. Then she wants me to go with her to buy new clothes. And treat her a dinner." He sighed. "I'm starting to miss Ero-sennin more and more. At least back then I could sleep sometimes."

"And now you are too 'busy'." The fox grinned. Then he realized something. "I guess I'll take my leave now. I wouldn't want to be a bother on your first date." He grinned and jumped away.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled angry.

"I'm ready!" Tenten jump to kitchen smiling. She had put her best 'average' clothes, corrected her make-up and put her hair back to balls over her head. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Naruto walked to door but she stopped him.

"Why don't we do some_ training _while we are at it, hm?" She whispered gently to his ear.

"What that idiot is doing?" Kurama looked from shadows when Naruto and that girl jumped from the window. Or _he _jumped while carrying her in his arms.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Blond boy asked nervously. "I mean if someone sees us…"

"Then we just say we are training." China girl grinned. "I want to see how much you have improved while gone. And this is the best way."

Naruto looked little troubled about this. He couldn't see how this was any proof but decided to be silent. This girl already had practically forced him to be her servant. If he started to ask stupid question, he had no idea what she would create. Naruto's thoughts ended with an abrupt, _'I'm never drinking again.'_

"So? Where did you buy that dress?" Naruto asked looking around while jumping on the rooftops. "Or do you want to go eat first?"

"Hmm… I think I want some flowers first." She grinned and looked down on one the shops. "Down there…"

Naruto held back a growl in annoyance. It was times like these that he wished he was like Sasu…

'_HOLD IT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!'_

* * *

><p>Saya and her friends were walking down the street when man in a white coat dropped in front of them. They recognized his back and started to smile when this girl appeared in front of them.<p>

"Let's go here!" This girl with china balls in her hair led this man to flowers shop.

"Wasn't that…" Tsumura look astonished.

"Yes." Gogo answered.

"And that…?" Asuka.

"Yes. That ninja bitch, Tenten." Saya looked like she was about burst. "How in hell those two got together?"

Soon the couple exited the flower shop.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Tenten smiled happily. "So_ sad_ that Ino wasn't here today. I would have wanted to ask her couple of things." She held in her hands beautiful yellow flower. "You shouldn't have bought this for me. It's like I'm your_ GIRLFRIEND_!" She made sure everyone on the street heard her.

Saya and her friends looked her angrily.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled kindly. "I thought it suited you. Here, let me help you." He took the flower from her hands and placed it in her hair. "There. I think it you should were it like this." He smiled and looked away. "Let's get going then. Oh wait here for a minute. I think I'll get some dango. You want some?"

"Yeah…sure." Deeply blushed Tenten mumbled not realizing what was happening.

"Okay. Wait here. I'll be right back." Naruto run away towards small dango-shop.

Meanwhile Saya and friends were furious. The man had returned only yesterday and now was already taken! The other girls had to hold Saya back so she wouldn't attack the dreaming Tenten.

"If you do that, Naruto-kun will get mad at you and never go out with you." They said to calm her down. "Let's wait and see. Tenten is a bitch. No man has ever lasted with her. We can be patient and they'll break-up sooner or later."

They hoped so and decided to fall back for now.

Naruto run back to Tenten who had some time to recover.

He had eaten the small shop almost empty when he had remembered. "Oh yeah. I better take couple to Tenten too or she will get mad at me."

So he walked carrying couple of dango-stick and offered them to her. "I brought you these." He smiled and watched her when she blushed again.

'_What the heck is wrong with me?'_ She thought herself. _'It's only a freaking dango!'_ She took little sweets and enjoyed it. She hadn't had a bite since yesterday so she was glad of something to eat.

"Shall we?" She asked happily and placed herself again in his arms. "I know this cute little shop that way." She pointed ahead.

Naruto tried to act cool as possible but it was very hard considering what he had in his arms. A beautiful young woman who he already had sex with. Thought made him blush slightly. _'Why is it that I can't have a normal relationship?'_

Naruto carried her to other side of the village.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sunbathing on some roof that she could find. It was as far a possible from Hokage-tower and all the paperwork. She wore revealing bikini and shades and in her hand was half bottle of sake. She grinned when she thought that none could find her here. Then she heard some noise around.<p>

"What the hell? Cant a woman have a moment of peace around here!?" She yelled angrily and looked around.

There was Naruto jumping on the rooftops holding girl in his arms.

"It has started already. And it looks like Tenten is leading." She mumbled to herself when they passed her. Naruto gave her a quick glance and nodded because his hands were full. She shrugged. "Well…he could have chosen better one but not the worse choice either."

She continued enjoying herself.

Suddenly something landed on top of her.

"Yo! Hokage-sama. Nice outfit." A little dog said to her.

"Aren't you one of Kakashi's summons?" Tsunade asked. She looked around but there was no white-haired ninja around. Actually she hadn't saw him since last mission. It's like he had disappeared with the wind.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…" Dog scratched behind its ear. "One person asked Kakashi to find you."

"Who?" Blond woman wondered when she felt enormous killing intent behind her.

"Tsu-na-de-sa-ma!" Shizune stood behind her.

"Crap…" Old woman let out.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked when Tenten was changing her outfit like a little fashion show. "How about this? Does this look better than the last one?"<p>

The blond boy personally couldn't care less what she wore. He was starting to get really hungry. Those dango had only helped so far. But he had to admit this was nice too.

'_Man this is almost as bad as that time in Storm Country. I should have known that this would happen. I can't drink with women. I mean when I was there I…OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit. I completely forgot to tell…her…that I was leaving. Then again we were in kind of a hurry to get away from that…that…unspeakable one. I really hope she doesn't find me.'_

"I think you should go with the first one." He said finally to smiling to the china girl.

"Oh really? Then I think…"

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" They both turned around and saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata walking together while carrying some clothes. "And why are _you_ here?" Asked a suddenly angry Sakura looking at her team-mate.

"I-I- was only helping Tenten to buy some clothes." He tried to explain. She had asked him not to reveal the secret but it wasn't easy. Sakura's eyes seemed to penetrate his skull in seconds.

"Why?" Sakura walked ahead. "Naruto! Tell me what are you doing in girls section with Tenten?"

"Naruto?" Ino looked astonished. She could remember handsome stranger from yesterday but this… Then she too realized the situation.

"If you must know." Tenten stepped between them. "Naruto promised to buy me new clothes as an apology for the old ones."

"What did he do?" Sakura looked fearing the worst.

Not answering this, black-haired girl turned around and smiled. "What you think Naruto-sweetheart? Doesn't this one look a lot like the same dress that I wore yesterday? You remember? The one you had tear off me last night when were at my place?" She laughed with evil voice echoing though store. "You were so drunk that you couldn't even open my shirt buttons. They were only in the way." She grinned looking her fellow kunoichi.

"WHAT!?"

And to boost that image. Tenten leaned down and kissed Naruto on to lips passionately.

Boy was surprised but decided to enjoy the kiss and leaned forward kissing her back. _'This feels good…wait what am I doing?'_ China girl grinned at them.

"That man is Naruto?" Ino asked amazed of the change.

"I-I-it's not true. N-n-n-naruto-K-k-kun wouldn't do such a thing!" Hinata stammered and was about to faint.

Sakura did faint. She fell down to the floor banning her head hard.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay? What happened?" Naruto rushed to help her wondering what might have happened. But a hard fist flew him out of the store into street.

The pink haired devil was breathing hard and looking like was about to go berserk. Naruto could only stare in absolute fear at his teammate. _'Oh fuck my life.'_

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted terrified and ran to street. The blond boy was holding his head and trying to pull himself up. "Are you okay? Tell me! Please don't be hurt!" She run to him and took tight hold of him.

"I'm fine." He groan and then gave his fox-like-grin. "The whole store is a mess." He laughed. "For a minute I thought she was in danger but I should have known. She must have played possum. But why hit me like that? Isn't that bit too much?"

"I think so." Tenten looked at him worried. She was amazed. There weren't that many shinobi who could stand after taking a hit from Tsunade's apprentice. But Naruto stood there like nothing was wrong. "Let's get going." He smiled. "Before-"

Kunai flew directly at him. He was about to push Tenten to safety when little fox flew out of nowhere and grabbed flying throwing knife into his mouth.

"How come every time I took my eyes off you, you end up in trouble?" He spit the kunai away and smirked. "Did you have nice time?"

"Shut up." Naruto looked annoyed. "I know you've been following us all the time."

Kurama shrugged. "I thought you learned your lesson from that Unspeakable She-devil in Storm Country. But nooo. Naruto had to go and get plastered and screwed again."

"She reminded me of mom a little bit."

Kurama deadpanned, "I know, that's why I didn't really like her."

"Kurama." Tenten smiled. "He saved your life!" She smiled and petted the little thing.

"Yeah. I guess." Naruto nodded. "But who an earth would-"

More kunais flew followed by shurikens. He pushed her away and grabbed Kurama by the tail. Then he saw three very angry kunoichi stepping out from the shop and throwing attacks at him.

"What happened?" He asked. Even Hinata, who he had always thought nice and kind, was already using her Byakugan and was running towards him. "Why are you attacking me all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!" Pearl eyed girl whispered while trying to hit him with her 'gentle fist' technique. "But I must hit you!"

"But why?" He asked dodging her hands. He knew what would happened if he got hit by them. "Did I do something wrong?"

Meanwhile Ino jumped behind him and threw another set of kunai in his back.

"You too?" He yelled while blond woman kept attacking her. Now he had to evade two people's attacks.

"Since when did you start dating Tenten?" The Blond woman screamed angrily. "I didn't know you were back in town and first thing you sleep with _her_? Why?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun? Why?" The Blue haired girl attacked again with will behind her attack. "Why her?"

For a second, he could have sworn that she added in her mind, 'Why not me?'

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan! But I'm not –." He tried to explain but at that moment the pink haired devil ran into the mess. People in the street started to run in panic in front of fighters.

"NARUTO!" She yelled while raising her fist. "Go to hell!"

At that moment when the hit landed on him, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Sakura looked around. "Where is he?"

All girls started to look around of him.

Naruto looked down from the roof worried. "What did I do?"

"You slept with Tenten." Kurama answered simply. "And that caused a jealous reaction in the lot of them."

"Jealous? Over me?" He asked not believing.

Fox sighed. "Hinata has been love with you since the academy. Of course idiot like you didn't notice. Ino has never seen anything else than brat in orange, so when you return looking like this, she starts to think things of her own. And then there's Sakura, your old childhood crush who has always known it, but has never taken it seriously because you were a brat in orange. Now when you slept with Tenten, she starts to think like you cheated her and acts like…an angry girlfriend."

Naruto felt like from his life had just flipped upside down. All the information he got was too much too soon. He felt like lying down.

Kurama shouted. "At the moments like these…it demands drastic measures."

At that moment something happened that any of the girls could explain. First they felt terrifying chakra on one the roofs. Sakura felt something familiar about it. But at that moment she couldn't place in here mind where she had run to it. It somehow made her think Naruto and danger but couldn't understand why.

Then suddenly a great dog, probably a fox flew across roofs, towards Hokage-tower.

"What was that?" Ino asked looking terrified. "It felt like a monster had appeared."

"Yeah I know what you meant." Tenten nodded.

"What did you see from it?" Sakura asked from Hinata who was looking like crying. "Was it that bad?" Others looked gulping.

"I attacked N-n-n-naruto-kun!" She started to weep and felled to her kneels. "He must hate me now!" Others looked her sadly.

"It's okay." Pink haired girl smiled and hugged her. "I'm sure that idiot understands."

"But h-h-he must l-l-l-love Tenten-san." She wept looking really desperate. "T-t-they k-k-ki-kissed!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't understand how could that happened. Then she used her last string of hope. "He didn't say they were in love." She smiled to blue haired girl who stopped weeping. "All we know something happened. But it doesn't necessarily mean love. And besides, that idiot is way too stupid to fall with girl like that."

Tenten gave murderous looks to her back. "Then why don't we go ask things from Naruto?" She said angrily. "And get things straight."

"Sure." Sakura looked angry and hold her friend still in her hug. "After that _we_ set things straight, okay?"

"Okay. But you must promise not to attack him when you first see him." She looked around. "Now… where to start…"

At that moment an ANBU soldier appeared in front of them. "Hokage-sama has asked for your presence immediately."

"Why?" Ino asked looking at man. He wore an ox mask.

"I think you already know." ANBU looked around. The street looked like an earthquake had just run through it. The man left silently as he had appeared.

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Shizune looked worried. It wasn't because Akatsuki or Orochimaru was on the move. It wasn't because of some disaster. It wasn't even because there had been a 'riot' on one of the business streets. It was because in the Hokage's office sat a pale looking Naruto and giant fox waving his two tails, on his couch. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost (and Tsunade knew how scared he was of then) and the fox looked troubled. That she wasn't sure though. You couldn't really tell from those expressions.<p>

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" She asked looking at them but gained no answer. "Or did you come to explain about that mess on Shironinjo Street?" No answer. "Shizune-dear, could you leave and let me and Naruto talk alone?"

She looked like a devil for a moment but left. "You read those reports_ today_." She said and closed the door. "And no sake!"

"So? What's up?" Fifth Hokage asked and walked to her shell soon as a door closed. On one of the shelves had a sake bottle as decoration. She had to congratulate herself from excellent hide took the bottle and couple of glasses and smirked. "Want some?"

There was no sign of life in him yet. Tsunade had to look over to fox.

"There's something he needs to know about his situation." Kurama explained. "And that's something he needs a different opinion."

"Different?" Blond woman asked curiously. "How?"

"Well you see-" Fox started to explain when suddenly Naruto spoke.

"Am I handsome?" He asked bluntly looking disbelievingly at her. "I can't be? Can I?"

The woman looked startled. She had been totally caught off guard with that. "Well…" She started when door was knocked.

"Tsunade-sama? It's Sakura with Ino, Hinata and…" Tsunade could believe she felt sudden cold feeling from other side of door. "Tenten. Can we come in?"

"There here. So if we could continue this talk later…" She nodded herself and looked to Naruto. "Naruto?" She looked around but there was no trace left of him or his fox. "Where did you disappear to?" _'Excellent skill to be able to disappear so fast. But I don't know should I be proud of him or worried of myself.' _

Then door opened and four kunoichi entered the room. Tsunade could feel the tension between them. "You called, Tsunade-sama." They looked around and saw two sake glasses on couch table. "Did you talk to someone just now?"

"Me? No… I guess. Anyway, good of you to come." She walked to her desk and took her seat. "I wanted to talk with you about something I heard from ANBU patrols and angry civilians." She looked extremely angry. "Rumors about some ninjas fighting between each other in the middle of the street? Was it a sparring match, because for that we have training grounds. So you people better-" She felt how her leg hit something. "Better talk…" She looked under the table and was about to yell. Naruto was hiding under her table looking absolutely terrified.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked stretching her neck to see better.

Naruto made begging image not to reveal he was there.

"No…nothing. My desk just…seemed like it needs fixing." Blond woman said and looked back up. "Where was I… oh yes…I'm waiting an explanation? Why did you start fighting? I remember that there was Naruto involved too somehow… where is he?" She asked without revealing that he was crouching in front her.

The girls shrugged. Tsunade noticed that all of them gave angry gaze on Tenten, even Hinata.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Tenten started to the story way she had saw it. They had enjoyed their date (she had to use the word even if it wasn't completely true) when these girls started to bother them. Then without no reason they had attacked him. He didn't want to fight so he had fled. And now his whereabouts were unknown.

Tsunade looked at other girls asking few verifying questions. After a while she had an understanding of what was going on. .

"Explains a lot." She asked looking out the window.

"What did you say?" Ino asked trying to hear her.

"That it's about time to set you girls straight!" Tsunade rose from her chair so suddenly that she accidentally kicked Naruto into head.

"Ow." He mumbled. Another kick silenced him.

"Did you hear something?" Tenten looked around. "Like something was hurt."

"I didn't hear anything." Hokage said firmly. "As I was saying, you girls need to get set straight and I have exactly the thing to do that." She looked at her desk and browse through the mountain of paper for one particular paper. "I got this bodyguard request from a feudal lord of Land of Swamps. His daughter is getting married with the heir of the Land of Honey to secure their alliance. I want you four to go and make sure she and rest of the wedding convoy reaches its destination without any victims or accidents." She looked around the table. Everyone looked astonished. Was she serious?

Pink haired girl was first one to mention about it. "Eeh, Tsunade-sama…isn't four chunin a bit… too much for simple bodyguard mission. Is there even any reason to expect any assassins?"

"No far as I have heard." Hokage said looking at paper calmly. "But it's a perfect opportunity to see how you people act behind the walls of Konoha." She looked each every one of them with a scathing look.

"Sorry." Sakura hurried to bow and others followed example.

"Now… I think I understand the reason behind this fight. Don't look so surprised I too was once head over heels in love with same person as all my friends. But that's not a reason to start to fight each other. Believe, most of you only see what is on the outside. How many of you actually_ know_ him?"

Everyone looked each other and eventually started to look at Sakura. "I guess that's me." The pink haired girl couldn't help but feel a bit proud. Others gave her murderous looks behind her back.

"Really?" Tsunade asked looking serious. "What's his second favorite food?" She asked.

"What?" Sakura asked looking her sensei. "What you mean?"

"Simple, what's – his – second – favorite – food? Not his best but his SECOND best?"

"That's…eh…" She mumbled not knowing the answer.

"What his favorite movie?" Old blond asked not letting pink haired girl out of her gaze.

"That's… I think it is…"

"What his best childhood memory?" Tsunade asked again with power. "When he stopped wetting his bed? Who gave his first kiss?"

"Sasuke-kun." Everyone answered with one voice finally finding a question they could answered. Tsunade looked amazed.

"Really? Sasuke?" She repeated.

"Yeah. But it must been an accident. I think it was Kiba who pushed Naruto when he was too close and…" Sakura stopped remembering the embarrassment. That day she had been placed on Team 7. It had been so confusing day. And how things turned after that…

Hokage looked around. "Really? I didn't know Naruto swung that way. Aaah!"

All other girls looked at her worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just kicked my toe to desk. It really hurts." She smiled happily. "I think it's about time-" She kicked to Naruto's head once "to get myself-" twice "a new table." And three times.

Others looked scared of the sight.

"But I have proven my point haven't I? None of you knew answer any of my questions. Expect the last one. Wow… that WAS a surprise. But anyway, Tenten, did he or did he not say: You are my girlfriend?"

Others looked at her waiting for an answer they wished to hear. China girl shook her head. "No he didn't."

"Did he ever give you _any_ reason to believe you two were dating?" Old blond asked starting to make her point.

"Well…" Black haired girl started but she was stopped.

"And having sex isn't a reason." Hokage corrected herself. "Or telling you're beautiful. Or giving you that flower."

Everyone saw the yellow flower in her hair. "But he bought it to me and placed to my hair saying it looks beautiful this way!" She said looking angry. Others couldn't believe him. He had bought her that.

"When coming from an actual boyfriend, it means a lot. When it comes from a regular guy, its flirting…not admitting being a boyfriend. But when it comes from Naruto, it's a young naive boy speaking from his heart without having any secret motives."

That made sense.

"Was I flirting with her?" Naruto asked looking terrified from Kurama.

"Kami-sama! You've been flirting with every single female of this village! Well…almost. Luckily that old hag and her assistant have yet survived without it." Small Kyūbi said annoyed from his friend's obliviousness.

"I have?" Naruto asked and then he felt a kick on his head to silent him.

"So now it's time to you girls set on your mission." Tsunade looked at girls. "Good luck and don't kill each other. If I hear even of one…just one mistake that was because you girls couldn't make up with each other, I will send you back to academy for rest of your lives! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes we do, Hokage-sama!" All kunoichi shouted with one voice. They walked to door but suddenly they all turned around. "Who is team leader?" They asked with one voice again.

"That's a really good question…" Tsunade thought herself and reach to inside of her green robe. She pulled four sticks. "You girls draw."

"What?" Everyone looked her. "You can't be serious?"

"Yes I m. Or do we want to find Naruto and ask him who should be team leader?" This left the room silent. Naruto looked terrified. "What? You girls don't want find out who he likes the best? Someone of you four could get lucky. Or all four of you may fail."

To everyone's surprise Hinata run over to room and pulled one stick. _'This girl surprises me time after time._' Hokage thought herself but smiled. "That's a good girl. Next person."

Tenten, Ino and lastly Sakura pulled everyone one stick. So the winner was…

"Hinata. This is your first team leading isn't it of this high ranking mission?" Tsunade asked from shy girl who nodded little. "Don't worry. It will be fine. Other girls will surely help you and make this mission work. _Won't you?_" She looked with her sharp eyes glaring at others who started to nod quickly.

They were about to leave when Old Blond stopped them suddenly. "One last question: why do you girls run after him?"

Everyone blushed.

"Don't worry. He won't hear a thing. It will stay between you and me." She held her leg ready to kick blond boys head.

Tenten went this time first. "He is an amazingly great kisser and very romantic." She said and walked away.

"He saved my life so many times so I can't remember all of them." Sakura said and followed the china girl.

"I always look up to h-him and he never went back on his word." Hinata whispered and run out.

Ino looked others and sneered. "He has grown into good looking man." The blond girl said biting her lower lip from expectation.

Door was closed behind them.

"You can come out now." Tsunade looked below the table. Slowly Naruto growled out and walked back to the couch. "So? What you think?"

"That I'm a complete idiot." He whispered.

"We both knew that." Fox talked suddenly and Tsunade turned around. Kurama was lying on her desk. Two tails waving around lazily. "But what else?"

"They are making fun of me." Naruto mumbled and walked to the window. He looked into the distance at the figures that were walking towards the gate.

"C'mon! It can't be that bad." Blond woman walked beside him. "I mean, those girls… they wouldn't do such a thing."

Naruto looked suddenly very angry. "They wouldn't? It's like in academy all over again! I was number joke among rest of the class!"

"I thought that was because you were number one prankster." Tsunade asked looking surprised of his anger.

"Yeah. I only did that so I wouldn't be so pathetic. I at least wanted to be good at something. Something worthy of attention." He looked depressed. "But before that… I was a joke nonetheless." He opened the window. "I need to think somewhere. Kurama." Fox jumped to his side, still at his second form.

"Wait! One more thing." Blond woman said and boy turned around. He could see warm smile on her face. "No matter how others see you, to me you always been a reason to be proud of Konoha. And yes… you have grown into very handsome young man."

He faintly smiled back. "Thanks Baa-chan. Kurama." Fox turned into small again and jumped to his shoulder. "If you could do me a favor... could you close training ground seven for couple of days."

Hokage nodded. "By the way… I have asked one of jonin to come and check out your skills… he should be coming…" She looked at clock. "Any day now…"

Naruto smiled softly. "Tell Kakashi-sensei that I'll be waiting." He said and jumped off the window.

Tsunade looked after him while he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He looked so different. So…serious. She then turned back to her paperwork.

Groaning, she flipped through the devil's gift to mankind when she saw something interesting. _'Request for an escort for the Lady Daimyo of Storm Country Sayuri Raiden. How odd. Storm Country daimyos only go to Kumo Chunin exams due to the proximity to their nation. I suppose I could assign a jonin or two.'_

* * *

><p>The two friends arrived at Narutos old training grounds.<p>

Naruto looked around and was glad that there wasn't anyone there. He looked at three wood poles that stood out from ground. He smiled at the memory.

"_You have to come at me with intent to kill. "_ _Memory Kakashi said holding two bells. "And you have to get these bells."_

Sakura had looked confused. _"But why there's only two bells?"_ He remembered her saying and gave a small laugh.

"He truly had us by that." He whispered touching one of poles. "It was this pole."

"One you got tied into?" Kurama looked at it.

"Yeah. I was hungry and tired. Kakashi-sensei had left two bentos to that rock over there." He pointed over to rock. "I couldn't but help myself."

"And after: 'Itadakimasu' he appeared and tied you into this pole." Fox jumped over the pole.

"He gave the two bentos to Sasuke and Sakura-chan." His face hardened.

"Sasuke shared his food with you." Kurama remembered the story. "And Sakura after that."

"Yeah. But only because _he_ did it." He hit the pole. "She was so deeply in love with him. Probably still is."

"I thought it didn't matter." Kurama looked at him.

Blond boy smiled. "Of course it doesn't. But I was so idiot back then."

"No need to tell me." Fox mumbled looking away.

"I wonder how he's doing." Boy sit down leaning to pole.

"I bet he's having great time with his teacher, if you catch my drift." Red fur fox yawn. "He really means a lot to you. Doesn't he?"

"He was my best friend. And now I like to think of him as my brother." Naruto looked clouds and smiled. "I mean… he was only person who inspired me to train more. Who I wanted to beat." He looked back ground. "Only one who I wanted truly to recognize me."

"_I'll admit it. You're strong." Sasuke said while standing over a pole in middle of the lake. "But you won't be able to lay a single scratch to my forehead."_

"Naruto, I should have been better to you. Uchiha cannot and should not be trusted. Don't forget it was an Uchiha that made me nearly destroy this village. You know the darkness he holds. You know in your heart that as soon as he gained the Sharingan, those cursed eyes, he was gone. Even back then his hatred was palpable. His clan is cursed by evil."

"Itachi and Shisui-nii weren't." Naruto said.

"They were different I'll admit. Or at least Shisui was. Itachi was always the mysterious one."

Naruto looked at the fox, "What did you feel from him?"

Kurama was silent for a while, then he sighed. "Sadness. Great sadness and regret. With some slight sliver of hope still in him. It is quite odd for an Uchiha with the Mangekyō to feel that way."

"You are the expert." Naruto grinned.

Kurama snorted. Then he looked at his friend. "Next time we meet Sasuke…" Fox jumped to his lap and looked him. "We will show him just what we can do now."

Naruto laughed and pet him. "We will bring him down so fast he won't know what hit him."

"I can't wait to see that." Fox whispered.

Naruto started to feel tired. So much had happened and he hadn't had yet even anything to eat. He reached to his pocket and draw two food pills. "Itadakimasu." He whisperd and threw first one to his mouth and gave another to Kurama.

"Thanks for the food." Fox ended sleepy. They slept lying to center pole of training ground seven. Fox and boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was in a white space. It was rather large, but empty save for three other presences. He saw the full sized Kurama behind him and his opponent and his beast in front. <em>

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at the rather tame Yondaime Mizukage. He sure was not acting that way a few seconds ago. Then again, he took full bijū form a few seconds ago as well._

_Yagura opened his eyes and upon seeing Naruto, he smiled faintly. "I'm glad I was able to get you here Naruto."_

_Naruto looked around again, "What is this place? Why are you not attacking me?"_

_Isobu, the Sanbi sighed, "This place is a realm of consciousness that is only accessible to a jinchūriki and the bijū. We will be able to talk here."_

_Naruto snarled, "What the hell makes you think I want to talk you murdering peace of shit?"_

_Yagura flinched, "I guess I deserve that. But this is the only place in which I am myself. This is the only place I am safe."_

"_What do you mean by that? What the hell does that mean?"_

_Kurama interjected, "How long?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How long have you been under that bastard's genjutsu?"_

"_Genjutsu? Kurama what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. _

"_Right after I became Mizukage, I met with someone wearing a mask."_

_Naruto stopped him. "Black and orange with a hole over the right eye?"_

"_Exactly. I see you know him."_

_Naruto growled, "He's responsible for the Kyūbi attack years back. He's the reason I am a jinchūriki."_

"_My condolences, little brother. But we…"_

"_Wait, little brother?"_

_Yagura smiled, "You are the youngest jinchūriki, therefore you are our little brother, even if you hold the most powerful."_

_Kurama snorted in amusement as Naruto turned and gave him a baleful glare. "So what do you want?"_

_Isobu said solemnly, "The genjutsu that the bastard has on us is way too strong. We can't break it. And both of us have become sickened by what we have been forced to do. Our father wanted us to be agents of peace, not genocide."_

_Kurama snorted derisively, "Tell that to that bastard Shukaku."_

"_You still hate him for that?"_

"_Don't tell me you have forgiven him for what he had done." Kurama said with an edge._

_Isobu was silent for a moment. "No. No I haven't. But what's done is done." _

_Naruto was confused, "Wait, what did Shukaku do?"_

_Kurama snarled, "He got bored one day and decided to massacre three villages to get his jollies. Basically, he revealed us to the world. Most people did not know about us, if any at all. But Shukaku spoiled it and eventually got us all sealed away."_

"_You did tease him about being weak."_

"_Because he is weak."_

_Naruto interrupted, "Look, can you guys have your family reunion at a different time?" He turned to the young Mizukage. "So what can I do to help you two?"_

_Isobu was shocked, "You…a human wishes to help a bijū? This is unheard of. But, I guess there are new things every day." He then glance at Kurama with his one eye. "You have an interesting container Kurama."_

_The giant fox smirked, "Continues to impress me every day."_

_Yagura sighed, "There is only one way you can save us."_

"_How?! Tell me damn it!"_

_Yagura paused, "You have to kill us."_

_Naruto stopped, shocked at the answer. "But…there must be some other way."_

_Yagura shook his head. "As much as I like to think there is, there isn't another way."_

"_But, you're innocent! You deserve another chance!"_

"_No, little brother. My sins are too great and the genjutsu is too powerful. Only death can free us."_

_Naruto looked down at the floor, his hands rolled up into fists. Yagura could clearly see that he was either mulling it over or going to make an outburst about how he would find another way. "You know, it was my dream to be Mizukage."_

_Naruto looked up, shocked. "Yep. I always wanted to be Mizukage. I wanted to be the one who finally brought peace to the Bloody Mist. I wanted to be as great as the Nidaime Mizukage, who fought the Nidaime Tsuchikage to the death. I wanted to be the one who would be considered the greatest Mizukage." He looked down in shame. "Now, all I will be remembered as the bloodthirsty genocidal tyrant that nearly caused his own village to collapse."_

_There were tears in his eyes as he continued. "You remember Zabuza, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, he was one of my best friends. And because I fell to this damn genjutsu, he became one of my worst enemies. I'm a failure as a kage. I can't even talk to the woman that I have a crush one because she has a bloodline. Please little brother. Kill me. Kill me before I kill more people. That is how you can save me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke quickly with tears coming down his face. Kurama spotted this and placed his head on Naruto's lap. The fox looked up at him, "Remembering something?"<p>

"Yagura."

Kurama flinched, "Oh. I'm…I'm sorry kit."

"S'not your fault."

Kurama placed his head back on Naruto's lap as he heard the quiet sobs from the boy. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't save Haruhi. I couldn't even save my own teammate. What right do I have to become Hokage if I couldn't save the ones who mattered most?"

"Naruto, you did save Yagura. You saved him in the only way he could be saved. You even dug his grave with your bare hands. He was actually more seen as a victim now than ever before."

"Doesn't change the fact that he didn't deserve to die."

Kurama sighed, "Many people who live deserve death and many who die deserve life. Can we really decide on who lives and dies? Naruto, shit happens. It's time to move on. You, Naruto Kenshin Namikaze Uzumaki, the Konoha no Shunjin and Shinkirō no Naruto, deserve that at least. They wouldn't want you to dwell."

Naruto wiped his eyes and glanced at his partner, "Thanks." He yawned and closed his eyes, smiling while thinking of nothing but the good times he had. Kurama smirked before closing his own eyes. _'You would be happy with who has inherited your will old man Rikudo.' _He glanced at the face of the Shodai Hokage in the distance._ 'You too Hashirama, you tree-humping idealistic bastard.' _Kurama silently chuckled at what he pictured Hashirama's face would look like if he heard that.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was drinking and watching the sunset. It had been a day of surprises. Shizune of course stood behind her chair holding papers. "These documents need your signature immediately, Tsunade-sama."<p>

"Shizune…" The blonde woman spoke calmly.

"Yes?" Black haired woman said browsing through mountains of paperwork. The small pig was lying on the couch.

"Have you ever been in love?" Hokage asked from her assistant.

"What!?" Shizune shouted surprised and threw all the paperwork around the room. "What did you say? What you have you –"

"Have you ever loved someone?" Tsunade asked turning around and looking thoughtful.

"W-w-why you ask?" Shizune asked sweat rushing to surface. "Has some one said –"

"I'm talking about Naruto." Hokage said ignoring her completely. "Do you think he is a person who could find happiness with another woman?"

"Aaahh… Naruto… of course." Shizune started to pick up papers suddenly. She felt relieved that her secret hadn't been found out. But couldn't be feeling a little bit of disappointed. "Why you think so?"

"Naruto had so hard past… and present. And no doubt will have an even harder future." Old blond looked out from the window. "Do you think he can ever have lasting relationship?"

Black haired girl stood up. "If he founds a woman strong enough to stand beside him, then I do."

Tsunade looked surprised. "You are little romantic, aren't you Shizune." She smirked. "Tell me… why is it that you haven't found any man for yourself? There are many good shinobi or civilians in Konoha? Why you haven't I seen you even once kissing a guy or holding ones hand? Are you gay or something?"

Shizune looked her astonished and couldn't say anything.

Tsunade on the other hand misunderstood her look and smirked. "Or is there someone special that you are hiding from me? There is? Isn't there? Oh my god! You are blushing! My Shizune has a boyfriend! A boyfriend!" She started to dance a hugged her friend. "Why haven't I seen him? Who is he? Tell me! Tell me now! And why are you here for this time of day? He must be waiting for you! Go and let me do all the work myself!" She practically threw her out from the office and locked the door behind her. "And don't come back before you and your 'mister mystery' have had sex. And come tomorrow to tell me all the details."

Shizune leaned to door without any strength to move on. She had been sent from her 'special someone' to have sex with a guy who doesn't even exists and now all the work would be left for tomorrow. The black haired woman sighed and hold her head.

"I guess early sleep and even earlier back to working to catch up." She sighed and walked away. "And what I do with this 'boyfriend' of mine?"

She couldn't find an answer so she walked home and directly to bed. After she had organized next week's papers with her 'time off'.

Tsunade drank all night thinking about Naruto, future, Kurama, girls and such. At some point she found herself thinking of Jiraya and quickly even Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei too.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was reading his new book with greatest interest at his home. He had already built new shell just for this book. The shell had armored glass shield and lock. Minimum security only for this book.<p>

* * *

><p>Misao was listening behind Naruto's door wondering where he had been disappeared to. She hadn't seen him for days now. Ever since he had left that teashop suddenly.<p>

* * *

><p>Saya and her friends were partying at one of the clubs.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba was sleeping with Akamaru in Training Ground 18. They had been training hard so they would be ready kick Naruto's ass. They had also trained remembering that little fox may be fighting partner just like Akamaru was for Kiba.<p>

* * *

><p>Shino was sleeping at his home his shades on dreaming about putting a muzzle on Kiba. Permanently. <em>'Ah the silence.' <em>He smiled in his sleep only thinking about the lack of speech from Kiba.

* * *

><p>Lee was training as usual. He was running in his sleep – with his hands around the village.<p>

* * *

><p>The four girls' team was at that moment camping in the woods. They would soon arrive to castle where their mission would start. They sat around campfire quietly. They didn't talk to each other if it wasn't absolutely necessary.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurenai was dining with Asuma who had just arrived back from mission.<p>

* * *

><p>At the same time Ichirakus and her daughter Ayame were closing the shop. They had heard about the fight that had occurred few blocks away. When she had heard about it, she had promised to forbid those girls ever step inside that stand.<p>

* * *

><p>And somewhere off Jiraiya was getting shit kicked out from him by angry women.<p>

"I should have held on to him when I had the chance." He whispered weakly remembering Naruto and how obediently he had taken the beating for him. "Where are you Naruto!?"

"Is Naruto your guardian angel?" One of the women asked angry. "Then tell him this!"

"AAAH!" Perverts voice colored the darkness of night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Land of Storms, a young woman with long red hair was gazing towards Konoha with a hungry gaze in her stormy eyes. <em>'I'm coming Naruto…my husband.' <em>Thunder crashed in the background.

Back in Konoha, Naruto broke out into a cold sweat and shivered uncontrollably. Kurama felt the gaze upon his partner. _'Uh oh. I feel the burning eye of the evil one upon you my friend. You're on your own. Then again, it was all the hentai's fault. Yeah, just go with that Naruto. Blame the hentai. It will keep Tsunade from castrating you for getting married. Although, you are permitted to have several wives. Hehehe you lucky bastard, you. I mean, for being pure evil, the Unspeakable one is really hot.'_

* * *

><p>The Demon Country Priestess Shion and Daimyos Koyuki Kazahana, Haruna, and Toki were all on the road towards Konoha at no hurry. Of course, they each liked to spend long nights in hotels thinking about a certain fiery haired Uzumaki.<p>

* * *

><p>Another traveler on the road was a russet haired female who just so happened to be the Godaime Mizukage and her escorts. "Seriously Chōjūrō, be a man damnit. We're going to see Naruto now. In my day…"<p>

Mei looked at her escort, "Ao, shut up. Or I'll kill you."

Ao only stood there dumbfounded. _'What did I say?'_ Chōjūrō could only shake his head in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's Chapter 4 folks! God this took so long to get out. If you want to picture Sasame, Yakumo, Hokuto, and Isaribi as they will be in this story, look them up on deviantart. I'll post the link sometime. They look really hot in the pictures I am talking about. Anyway, I'm kind of stuck in a rut as far as Gundam SEED: Knight of the Old Republic. It's moving very slowly. Along with the fact that I have the attention span of a rodent on crack and I have an absolute shit ton of work. Well, you catch my drift. This story is easier because its adopted from someone else. With changes of course. Harems below. Don't know when I'm updating…well anything again. Don't bother me about it. Oh, and people, I want to have my story be on the 1000 reviews community so…review!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto Harem: <strong>_

_**Hinata**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Tenten**_

_**Mei **_

_**Tayuya**_

_**Yakumo**_

_**Hokuto**_

_**Sasame**_

_**Isaribi **_

_**Shiro/Hanashiro **_

_**OC Sayuri**_

_**Koyuki**_

_**Haruna**_

_**Shion**_

_**Shizuka**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maybes:<strong>_

_**Yugao**_

_**Kurotsuchi**_

_**Amaru**_

_**Kotohime Fuma**_

_**Kujaku – from the Four Symbols Men**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gaara Harem (he needs lovin too):<strong>_

_**Matsuri**_

_**Sari**_

_**Yukata**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyway, next up is Chapter 5:…which I have no clue what I am going to title. Meh I'll thinks something up. Peace!<strong>_


End file.
